ASH
by ThisIsCathy
Summary: Fanfiction de mon imagination : Que se passerait-il si Sherlock Holmes devenait tuteur d'une adolescente ?
1. Prologue

**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock qui seront mentionnés dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils appartiennent à la BBC, à Steven Moffat et à Mark Gatiss. Seuls Agatha et ses parents sont à moi et sortent de mon imagination ! Pas de plagiat sur mon idée, s'il-vous-plaît :)**

Août 1998

Une femme tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Une assemblée , sans doute composée de la famille et des proches , regardait la scène avec une certaine tendresse dans les yeux. Pourtant , deux hommes ne partageaient pas la même vision des choses que le reste des personnes présentes . L'un des deux essayait quand même de dissimuler son ennui par un large sourire hypocrite . L'autre ne se gênait pas pour maugréer. Penser que leur tante , d'habitude si terre-à-terre , puisse être prompte à organiser un événement aussi païen leur était simplement insupportable .

« _ Un baptême … , souffla l'un des deux hommes à l'autre .

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne-t-il , répondit celui qui semblait le plus âgé des deux.

_ C'est … C'est tout simplement bête et inutile ! Ces gens veulent juste croire en quelque chose ! Qui , en l'occurrence , ne s'est jamais montré . Je trouve cet événement complètement ridicule , râla le bouclé en haussant légèrement le ton .

_ Je me demande encore pourquoi ils t'ont désigné comme son parrain … soupira l'homme au parapluie . Tu n'as rien des qualités pour exercer cette fonction. Car , mon cher frère , c'est un devoir dont tu es à présent incombé .

_ Mycroft , es-tu obligé de me le rappeler ?! chuchota le jeune parrain , avec une pointe d'agacement.

_ Apparemment oui. Au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin , réjouis-toi pour tante Cécilia et oncle Charles ! Tu sais combien ils comptent pour Maman .

_ Mais as-tu au moins remarqué comment il l'ont appelée ? Ces gens sont-ils fous ?

_ Agatha ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est un ravissant prénom !

_ Mycroft , tu sais très bien ce que je veux ... »

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le prêtre appelait le parrain et la marraine pour venir soutenir l'enfant au-dessus du baquet baptismal . Le brun prit maladroitement la petite fille dans ses bras et tendit ces derniers pour que l'homme d'église la baptise. Son frère esquissa un sourire .

« Ah Sherlock … si tu savais » pensa pour lui-même son frère .

S'il savait …

C'est ma première fiction sur ce site, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il faut dire que j'ai bien eu du mal à la publier, avec tous ces mots en anglais, du haut de mes quatorze ans, c'était pas la fête ! Alors, _Reviewez_ pour donner votre avis !


	2. Chapter 1

**J'aimerai 'excuser pour l'impardonnable attente que je vous ai imposée ! C'est à regret que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster ce premier vrai chapitre (exams, exams, boulot, exams enfin bref l'horreur !). J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que j'ai écrit 10 chapitres en 6 jours !**

**Je vous embrasse, vous remercie tous de vos reviews charmantes et adorables, mes p'tits lecteurs adorés !**

**Cathy**

Septembre 2011

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

C'est quoi cette question ? "Comment t'appelles-tu ?". Cette femme me demande mon nom ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis à cet endroit précis, endroit que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve à cet endroit ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand je quitterai cet endroit.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Je ne sais pas.

Tout est noir. Tout n'est qu'abîme. Tout n'est que désolation et ténèbres.

_Tout est dans ma tête._

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup et une lumière éblouissante m'aveugle. Passer de la nuit au jour, ça fait un choc.

"Ah bah enfin ! Elle se réveille. Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?"

C'est une voix masculine qui me parle. Elle est grave mais légèrement veloutée. Je tâte le sol avec mes paumes de mains et je sens mes doigts effleurer de l'herbe.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Encore cette voix. Cette voix de femme, dure et cassante. Cette voix qui m'a réveillée. Cette voix que je ne connais pas.

"Hé, calme-toi Sal' ! Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé ! Elle vient à peine de se réveiller !"

"Tout ce que je vois, c'est une enquête qui n'avance pas et un besoin de témoins de plus en plus urgent !"

La femme se redresse et active son talkie-walkie. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés sont détachés et bougent dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle parle à l'homme connecté à son talkie-walkie.

"Inspecteur ? Ici le sergent Sally Donovan. On a un témoin dans le secteur B."

L'homme qu'elle informe lui répond qu'il la charge de me poser les questions de routine. Elle remet son appareil dans sa poche et se penche vers moi. Je recule. Je n'aime pas cette personne. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est sûrement une promotion. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi, ni de cette enquête. Plus vite l'affaire sera terminée, mieux ce sera.

"Bon ... Il me faut des informations. Tu es l'un de nos seuls témoins. Nous avons besoin de ta coopération."

Tout en disant cela, elle sort un carnet ainsi qu'un magnétophone, certainement pour m'enregistrer. Mais de quoi parle-elle ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une enquête ? Pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi ?"

C'est le premier mot que je prononce depuis que je me suis réveillée.

"Sally, tu ne lui as même pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé."

C'est l'homme qui est assis près de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Celui qui possède la voix veloutée. Sally, puisque c'est son nom, lui lance un regard noir et reprend son discours.

"Toi et ta classe avez eu un accident de bus."

J'ai un choc, comme si quelque chose venait de me rentrer dans l'estomac. Cette nouvelle me prend de court.

Puis tout me revient en mémoire.

Le bus. Les cris. Les pneus qui crissent sur le goudron. Des bruits de vitres qui se fracassent.

Je regarde ma main. Elle est ensanglantée et des bouts de verres y sont incrustés. Je promène instinctivement mon regard autour de moi. Ce que je vois, je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux détourner mes yeux. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce spectacle est si ... monstrueux que, malgré moi, je m'y sens attirée. Je vois des ambulances, des policiers, des infirmiers, des brancards, des bannières "Interdiction de franchir cette ligne/Scène de crime". Crime. _Crime_ ?

"Crime ?"

C'est dingue comme le fait d'être en état de choc vous rend incapable de dire des phrases entières.

"Un crime ? Je... Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'affirmer s'il s'agit d'un attentat ou non."

Merci de l'info. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression que cette dernière va exploser.

"Excusez-moi, mais... Pouvez-vous me dire s'il y a des morts ?"

Je suis fière de moi. C'est la première phrase complète que je prononce. Je me demande pourquoi j'essaye d'optimiser tout cela. Mon père faisait ça, lui aussi. Je me fais vieille. Et il me manque.

En tout cas, ma question n'a pas l'air d'enchanter le sergent Donovan. Elle secoue la tête, baisse les yeux et un grand silence plane.

Jusqu'au moment où son talkie-walkie se réactive et laisse entendre une voix nasillarde.

"J'en suis à dix-huit corps, Sal'. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Tu sais, pour ce soir, je pensais..."

Sally Donovan appuie sur un bouton de son appareil et la voix se coupe dans son élan.

Dix-huit corps.

_Dix-huit._

Je tourne la tête vers le sergent Donovan. Elle s'est relevée et ne dit plus rien. Son regard croise le mien et je crois y déceler une lueur de tristesse, malgré tout. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je commence à réaliser.

A réaliser que le bus dans lequel j'étais, il y a environ une heure, a eu un accident. Que dix-huit personnes sont décédées.

Et que moi, je suis toujours là.

"Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

C'est la phrase que je prononce pour rompre un long et pesant silence qui venait de s'installer. Sally m'observe étrangement et commence son interrogatoire.

"Je suis désolée, encore une fois, de te presser ainsi, mais nous avons impérativement besoin de ton témoignage maintenant. C'est d'une urgence capitale. Bien, commençons. Dis moi tout ce dont tu te rappelles."

Je la fixe quelques instants, car j'essaye de me souvenir au mieux de tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais d'abord, je dois savoir quelque chose.

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

Le sergent Donovan jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et me répond qu'il est bientôt midi.

Nous avons quitté le pensionnat à onze heures du matin ; je m'en souviens car c'était l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge dans le grand hall. Gena m'en avait même fait la remarque, parce que d'après elle, onze est un chiffre maudit. Gena est très superstitieuse. Elle croit en tout et en n'importe quoi. A la madédiction des chats noirs et à l'éternité selon les égyptiens.

C'est ce que je dis au sergent Donovan. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, je me lance dans mon récit. Je n'omets rien, comme à mon habitude. Je ne vois pas, j'observe.

Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que j'ai vu ce matin, je le lui dit. A la fin de ma tirade, elle me regarde, presque époustouflée. L'homme à la belle voix me fixe aussi, puis lance un coup d'oeil à Sally.

"Sally... Cette gosse, elle ne te rappelle personne ?"

L'intéressée lui lance un autre regard noir, puis tourne la tête vers moi.

"Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Cette femme est vraiment bizarre. Elle me pose une question qui me tire de mon sommeil et elle ne me la demande que maintenant ? C'est son collègue qui me la pose.

ASH.

C'est mon surnom. Il signifie _"cendres"_. Comme mon caractère de recluse. Gena est ma seule amie. La seule que je n'ai jamais eue. La seule qui soit capable de supporter de partager une chambre avec moi, même si cela inclut le fait que je joue de la flûte n'importe quand, que je pirate son ordi, que je m'enferme dans un mutisme impressionnant, que je ruine la réputation de plusieurs personnes en leur balançant, devant une foule de gens, leurs secrets les plus intimes (on m'avait provoquée !).

De mon côté, je supporte quotidiennement d'écouter ses histoires d'amour, de donner mon avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, de lire l'horoscope chaque matin, de regarder avec elle une série télévisée complètement nulle, de mettre un "attrape-rêves" indien au-dessus de mon lit.

C'est peut être pour ça qu'on est meilleures amies. On se complète.

On se complétait. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie.

"Avez-vous vu une Gena Kingshaw ? Est-elle encore en vie ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore ... Mais répond à ma question ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Agatha Sybil Holmes."

L'homme à la voix veloutée ouvre les yeux et est pris d'un rire nerveux.

"Sally ... dis moi que c'est une blague ! Ils sont quand même pas plusieurs comme lui, non ?"

Sally ne répond rien. Elle se relève, s'empare de son talkie-walkie, appuie sur un bouton et dit :

"Chef ... on a un problème."

Elle prononce cette phrase tandis qu'elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers une voiture de police. Son patron lui répond, mais je ne distingue pas ses paroles. Le dernier mot que j'entends le sergent Donovan prononcer est "taré".


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews vraiment sympas ! Alors je vais devoir mettre certaines choses au clair : Agatha ne sera pas le prototype enfantin et adolescent de Sherlock ! Elle lui ressemblera beaucoup, mais elle va être plus sensible et "humaine" que lui.**

**Mia Watson : Merci pour la review ! :) Et bien voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture, et je vous remercie pour les reviews constructives que vous postez, elles me permettent de savoir exactement quels "problèmes" je dois modifier, et elles m'encouragent dans mon travail d'écriture !**

**Oh ! Et j'ai envie de faire une fiction sur Loki quand j'aurai fini celle-là ;) Elle sera un peu dans le même genre, mais pas trop non plus ... ^^**

**Et je suis en plein travail de traduction de la fic' de fantasybean, qui est vraiment géniale !**

**Cathy**

Cela fait deux heures que je suis à l'hôpital, et il commence à faire tard. J'attrape la télécomande posée sur ma table de chevet en plastique blanc, et allume la petite télévision. Les programmes sont inintéressants. A croire que toutes les chaînes ont décrétés qu'à 23h00, les émissions les plus stupides et le séries les plus ennuyeuses seraient d'actualité. J'arrête finalement mon choix sur un jeu télévisé où le principe, c'est répondre à des questions vraiment très simples. Je repose la télécomande et laisse mon esprit s'évader en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Depuis ce midi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Après les questions du sergent Donovan, deux hommes en tenues médicales sont venus et l'un des deux m'a pris dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas marcher. Mes jambes étaient écorchées et parsemées de morceaux de verres. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je me demandais pourquoi Sally était partie après trois questions, alors que j'étais censée être son plus important témoin. Les deux hommes m'ont emmenée dans une ambulance, et sur le chemin, j'ai pû constater les dégâts. Le car était renversé, et de la fumée s'en échappait.

Les corps de plusieurs personnes que je connaissais étaient_ étendus _par terre, et certains étaient déjà dans de grands sacs en plastique noirs. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans l'épaule de l'ambulancier jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au véhicule médical. Ils m'avaient assise sur un brancard à roulettes et j'avais été obligée de répéter mon témoignage à un autre policier qui l'enregistrait.

Je n'avais pas revu Sally et son collègue à la voix veloutée. Environ cinq minutes avant que l'ambulance ne démarre, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel étaient venu me voir. Il a dit qu'il se nomait Inspecteur Lestrade, qu'il était chargé de mener l'enquête. Il a récupéré l'enregistrement de ma déposition et avant qu'il ne parte, je lui avais posé trois questions. Trois simples questions qui comptaient énormément pour moi.

1. Le nombre de morts et les survivants : vingt-trois morts et huit survivants, dont deux professeurs.

2. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir : Hôpital et on me chercherai une famille d'accueil.

3. Parmis les survivants, y avait-il une Gena Kingshaw : _Non_.

_Gena était morte_. Je n'avais plus personne.

Peut être que le fait d'avoir perdu mes parents très jeune m'a endurcie. J'ai été placée dans un orphelinat comportant trente places. C'était très sélectif, et mes parents étant plutôt aisés, l'héritage m'a permis de continuer d'avoir une enfance et une adolescence presque normales.

_Plus maintenant. _

Arrivée à l'hôpital, on m'a enlevée les morceaux de verres incrustés dans ma peau, on m'a recousue comme une vieille poupée, je me suis lavée et j'ai eu droit à des vêtements propre. L'hôpital de St Bathelemy est très grand. Je sais que la plupart des orphelins que je connais sont seulement trois étages sous moi, à la morgue.

Les survivants vont aussi être placés en famille d'accueil, ou chez des parents très éloignés. Le pensionnat va être fermé temporairement, car la moitié des professeurs a péri dans l'accident ; accident qui fait déjà la Une des journaux.

Nos affaires vont être récupérées et demain, des policiers viendront nous les remettre. J'ai aussi demandé à ce que l'on me remette celles de Gena.

La télévision continue à diffuser son programme idiot et totalement inintéressant. Là, une famille vient de perdre cent cinquante livres sterling, et la mère pleure. Je ne pense pas que pleurer à ce jeu soit vraiment utile. Si la cagnotte se vide, on n'aura rien perdu. On reviendra chez soi comme l'on est parti. On n'y perd jamais rien, à part l'opportunité d'avoir gagner plus d'argent.

Les accidents, c'est presque la même chose. Je suis redevenue ce que j'étais il y a neuf ans : une fille perdue et _seule_.

J'ai perdu ma meilleure et seule amie.

Gena.

Elle était blonde, très blonde. Mince et plutôt grande. Avec de magnifique yeux couleur noisette. Un sourire certes timide, mais un rire magnifique. Des manières un peu bizarres, et des trips totalement farfelus.

J'éteins la télévision et vais me promener dans le couloir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Dans le couloir, je croise William Crawford. Il est penché à la fenêtre et regarde la nuit. Lui aussi est orphelin.

Je m'approche à pas feutrés et je semble le surprendre lorsque je m'adosse au rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'étais là. Il ne dit rien et continue de regarder les étoiles, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je préfère les silences, et j'y suis habituée, car c'est souvent ce qu'il se produit lorsque je me trouve en compagnie d'autres personnes, exceptée Gena.

Je leur fais _peur_.

William est plutôt beau garçon. Il est grand, mais pas trop. Des cheveux bruns encadrent son beau visage pâle, et il a une façon de marcher qui lui donne un air cool que je n'aurais jamais. Un nez droit et parsemé de tâches de rousseur discrètes surplombe sa bouche, fine mais bien dessinée. On distingue des muscles d'adolescent sous son t-shirt. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont ses yeux. Il possède des iris bleues foncés, presque noires, mais lorsqu'il fait beau, elles s'éclaircissent.

Gena adorait parler des garçons du pensionnat. Elle les trouvait à son goût. Je pensais que les garçons étaient intéreessants, alors je lui donnais mon avis sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais William est vraiment beau.

Je suis sûre que jamais il ne me remarquera. Je suis ce genre de fille qui ne parle que pour affirmer, et vit en ermite. Mes cheveux tirent vers le roux, et mes yeux sont la marque de fabrique des Holmes, c'est-à-dire gris-bleus. Je suis de taille moyenne et fine. Je ne suis pas plate, mais pas pulpeuse. Je ne suis pas attirante.

_Je fais peur_.

Il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Je sens la fatigue me gagner et mes paupières devenir lourdes. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et lorsque je passe la porte, j'entends un "bonne nuit". Je me retourne vivement et remercie froidement William.

Ne plus jamais tisser de relations. Les relations me détruisent. Celle avec mes parents m'a anéeantie. Celle avec Gena me consumme progressivement maintenant, depuis que j'ai appris son décès.

Je me glisse dans mon lit froid, rabat la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et éteint la lumière.

Je disais souvent que la solitude me protégeait. Gena rétorquait que c'étaient les amis qui protégeaient les gens.

J'avais raison.

La solitude protège les gens.

Les relations les_ brisent_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! Même si j'en ai de moins en moins :( La suite, je la posterai le week end prochain, à cause de la reprise des cours (eh oui, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin).**

**Cathy**

Chapitre 3

"Miss Holmes ? Réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure."

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et trouve la tête d'une infirmière face à la mienne. Je sursaute et recule dans mon lit, surprise par la proximité du visage de cette femme. Elle me sourie et dit qu'elle est heureuse de me voir enfin réveillée et d'humeur charmante.

Je suis loin d'être "d'humeur charmante". Je tire la couverture et m'enfouie dessous, en position de chien de fusil. J'entends la femme rouspeter et chercher mon bras. Je la repousse. Mais la bataille n'est pas finie. Elle assure qu'elle en a vu des plus coriaces que moi. Elle tire violement la couette, au son de mes protestations, et prise par surprise, je relâche mon attention. Grosse bétise de ma part. L'infirmière se jette sur moi et en profite pour empoigner mon bras. Je me débats mais elle est plus puissante que moi. Elle s'empare de mon catheter, y enfonce une seringue et une substance inconnue se propage dans mon sang. J'ai _perdu _la bataille.

Après m'avoir torturée, elle jette la seringue usagée dans la poubelle près de la porte puis se tourne vers moi.

"Moi, c'est Kelly."

Super. Kelly, sache que je me fiche complètement de savoir comment tu te nommes. Tu te serais appelée Myriam ou Ashley qu'il n'y aurait eu pour moi aucune différence.

"Et toi ? Ginger ?"

Sa propre blague la fait rire. Sa blague _nulle_ sur mes cheveux roux. Mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans son drôle de petit cerveau ? Cela doit être bien ennuyant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je détourne ma tête et rabas les couvertures sur mon corps. Hors de question que je sorte de cet endroit. Je ne veux aller nulle part et je n'irai nulle part. Point barre.

"Une assistante sociale, le médécin en chef et un inspecteur font le tour des chambres. Ils cherchent à savoir ce que chacun d'entre vous va devenir. Alors ne fais pas ta peste comme avec moi. C'est pour toi et les autres enfants qu'ils font ça."

J'ai un choc. Personne ne m'avait jamais traitée de _peste_. Jamais. On m'a souvent dit que j'étais folle à lier, barge, inhumaine, insensible, mais jamais on ne m'a lancée cette insulte. Kelly, je ne suis pas une peste. Je suis juste différente. Elle croit que me traiter de peste va m'amadouer ? Elle se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil.

"Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

Je me retiens heureusement de lui réppliquer que je ne suis pas ce qu'elle croit. Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses.

"Très bien. N'empêche, je doute que tu survives très longtemps dans Londres, sans famille ni amis."

"Je n'en ai jamais eu."

"Tu veux me faire croire que tu es née dans un choux peut être ?"

"Ils sont _tous_ morts."

Kelly se tait. Elle attend quelques instants avant de me dire :

"Il n'est jamais trop tard pour en avoir."

"Vous ne me connaissez que depuis cinq minutes et je suis certaine que je vous énerve déjà. Imaginez-moi vivre avec une famille. Ce serait le bazar et ils voudraient se suicider."

"Sans blague. Tu ne fais aucun efforts pour être agréable, alors que je m'efforce de l'être envers toi."

"En me plantant une seringue dans le bras ? Vous avez une drôle d'approche de la façon d'être agréable."

L'infirmière me regarde et n'ose pas répliquer. Elle sait que j'ai en partie raison.

"Si tu n'avais opposé aucune résistance, jamais je ne t'aurais pourchassée ainsi.

Kelly commence à m'exaspérer. Je veux être seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne, encore moins si c'est pour me faire la morale. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique moyen de me débarasser d'elle : celui qui m'a valu le surnom de "super-insensible-woman". Je la regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de me lancer. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est un acte odieux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je l'avais prévenue.

"Vingt-trois ans tous ronds, comme l'indique votre badge. Un chien, un Golden retriever. Simple déduction grâce à la récente morsure à votre poignet. Vous n'êtes pas mariée, mais fiancée, comme me l'indique la bague à votre doigt. Mais pourquoi vous parfumer ? Pourquoi vous faire belle pour aller dans un hôpital ? Certainement pas pour remonter le moral de vos patients. Non, non, c'est pour plaire que vous faîtes cela. Plaire à qui ? A Jeff, l'infirmier nocturne, à qui vous faisiez les yeux doux hier soir. Jeff ... n'est-il pas marié ? Enfin, divorcé, car une marque blanche entoure son annuaire. Donc vous allez vous fiancez à un homme que vous devez aimer un minimum, mais c'est Jeff qui vous attire. Et ce soir, vous avez un rendez-vous galant avec lui à onze heures, au _Scottish_. Votre coeur hésite, mais pas votre conscience."

Kelly me fixe quelques instants. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement, mais elle réussi à se contrôler suffisament pour me lancer à la figure :

"Va. Te. Faire. Foutre !"

Puis elle quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. J'ai enfin la paix. Je sais pertinnement que ce que je viens de faire est de la pure méchanceté. Je le sais. Mais n'est-ce pas la vérité qui blesse le plus ? _Si_.

Je reste encore quelques instants assise sur mon lit, puis je décide de me lever et de m'habiller. Mes pieds nus frôlent le sol en lino, et je me dirige vers la petite armoire située dans un coin de la chambre. Je l'ouvre, et je trouve un jean, des sous vêtements, un t-shirt et un simple sweat-shirt bleu. Les affaires basiques que l'hôpital nous a fournies. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule, me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre, regarde le couloir et vois l'inspecteur Poivre et Sel avec une femme et un homme qui se dirigent vers la chambre de Messy. Quatre chambres nous séparent. J'ai du temps. Je m'apprête à refermer ma porte lorsqu'un pied en basket s'interpose entre le mur et la porte et m'empêche ainsi de la fermer. Je lève les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec William. J'écarquille les paupières et recule, mais il reste là, planté, attendant je-ne-sais-quoi. J'ouvre la bouche et m'empresse de lui demander de quitter les lieux mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

"Je te dérange ?"

Je suis connue pour mon franc-parler, et surtout pour ma manie à m'isoler. Je n'aime pas que l'on me coupe la parole. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine.

"Oui."

Il paraît surpris. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde aussi froidement.

"Bon ... Je repasserai plus ..."

"Oui c'est ça. A plus."

Je lui claque la porte au nez et regrette aussitôt mon geste. Une baie vitrée donne sur le couloir ; la persienne est close mais je l'entrebaille légèrement pour guetter sa réaction. Il repart immédiatement et entre dans une pièce située deux chambres avant la mienne.

Je pousse un soupir et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche et m'habille, et lorsque j'en sors, je me sens prise de nausées et mes paupières sont lourdes. Je prends appui sur une chaise qui traîne dans la chambre et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre et avance le long du corridor, vers la salle des infirmiers. J'y entre sans ménagement et fonce droit sur Kelly, occupée à boire son café.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injectée tout à l'heure ?"

Kelly tourne nonchalement la tête vers moi et me répond sur un ton d'indifférence.

"De l'insuline. C'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur ta fiche d'internement."

"Mais ... mais je ne souffre pas de diabète ! Je ne suis pas diabétique."

"Ah bah c'étaient des somnifères alors."

Je lui lance un sale regard, m'empare de sa tasse de café et la renverse _délicatement_ sur sa blouse.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? SALE PETITE PESTE !"

Elle enlève sa blouse et la jette sur une chaise avant de se ruer sur moi. Je l'esquive, malgré le fait que je sois à moitié dans les vapes.

Soudain, une voix masculine que je reconnais interromp le conflit.

"Agatha Holmes ? Nous devons te parler en privé. Peux-tu nous suivre ?"

Je tourne la tête et aperçois vaguement la tête d'Inspecteur Poivre et Sel, avant de m'effondrer comme une masse sur le sol de la pièce.

**J'attends vos avis en reviews !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey mes loulous ! Bon, voici la suite de ASH. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) En tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, cette fanfiction ! (Bon, elle est pas encore finie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour bientôt) Encore pardon du retard impardonnable, mais j'ai énormément de travail et pas le temps de poster :(**

**Un message : je possède entièrement les personnages de Kelly, Will, Gena et ceux dont je préciserai que je suis propriétaire de l'invention ;)**

**Un message n°2 : LES REVIEWS. J'en ai de moins en moins, et bon, ça me fait de la peine quoi ... J'ai l'impression que peu de personnes accordent de l'importance à ma fanfic. Donc reviewez si vous faites un tour ici :)**

**Cathy**

Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. On avait dû m'y transporter. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Mrs. Guens, l'assistante sociale, Mr. Phillips le docteur en chef et l'Inspecteur Poivre et Sel, habituellement nommé Lestrade.

Ils m'ont informée de pleins de choses que je connaissais déjà. Ils m'ont redemandée le témoignage. Ils m'ont demandée si je tenais le coup.

Puis ils se sont regardés et m'ont finalement posée la question que je redoutais le plus :

"As-tu une idée des personnes chez qui tu iras vivre ?"

Hahahahaha. Non. _Aucune_. Je n'ai pas de famille. Enfin, façon de parler. Je n'ai pas de vraie famille. C'est là que Poivre et Sel sauve la situation.

"Tu as un parrain, une marraine ?"

Je crois me souvenir que oui, j'en ai. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il me semble que Papa m'en avait parlée. Je ne saurais dire qui ils sont. Et c'es aussi à ce moment là que Poivre et Sel, qui est décidément mon sauveur, ajoute :

"Sherlock Holmes ? Ce nom t'évoque quelque chose ?"

Evidemment. C'est un cousin lointain du côté de mon père. Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et surprends un regard entre l'inspecteur Lestrade et l'assistante sociale.

"C'est ton parrain. D'après la loi, tu dois allez vivre chez lui. Il est à présent ton tuteur légal jusqu'à ta majorité."

J'espère sincèrement que c'est une blague.

Je ne veux vivre chez _personne_. Je veux vivre seule, comme je l'aime, à décripter les passants. C'est ce que j'aime faire. Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école, surtout pas pour étudier la physique, car je suis nulle en ça, en particulier avec le système solaire.

C'est ce que je dis à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. On me réplique que je n'ai pas le choix.

"On a toujours le choix."

"Pas toujours."

"Il sait que j'existe au moins ?"

Aucune réponse. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il ne doit probablement avoir aucun souvenir de moi.

Dans ma famille, c'est très simple : du côté de ma mère, les Darkwood : aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis la décès de mes parents. Mes grands-parents maternels vivent dans la région de Liverpool. Je pense que le fait de me revoir raviverai en eux le souvenir de ma mère, leur fille unique, qui est morte.

Les Holmes. C'est là que ça se complique. Papa n'a jamais été proche de sa famille. Il les appréciait, mais évitait de faire ou de participer à des repas de famille (évenement qui n'avait jamais lieu, soit dit en passant). Je me souviens que lors de mes quatre ans, soit un an avant la disparition de mes parents, Maman avait décider d'organiser un repas familial en l'honneur de mon anniversaire. Elle était l'opposée de Papa : elle adorait parler, discuter, voir du monde.

Donc le jour de mon anniversaire arrive, et je vois mes grands-parents des deux côtés. Etaient aussi invités la tante de Papa, ses deux fils, Jane qui était la cousine de ma mère, le frère de mon père Clark et sa sœur Louisa. A table, il régnait un grand silence. Le seul et unique souvenir que je conserve de mon parrain est celui-ci : Jane entame la conversation avec lui. Je me souviens de ses longues jambes, de son regard glacial, de sa voix grave et de ses cheveux bruns bouclés mais surtout, de son allure. Il ne faisait pas peur, mais il _intimidait_. Jane, le trouvant plutôt à son goût (du peu que je m'en souvienne, elle semblait attirée par Sherlock) commence à lui parler. Il l'a rembarrée d'un seul coup, avec mesquinerie et audace, et est allé fumer dans le jardin, sous l'œil réprobateur de son grand frère, de ma mère et de mon père.

Si c'est chez cet homme que je dois aller habiter, je pense sérieusement à fuguer.

Face au silence qui règne, je décide de prendre la parole.

"Où sont mes affaires et celles de Gena ?"

L'assistante sociale attrape un paquet sous sa chaise et me le remet.

"Ici. Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Tu quittes cet endroit demain, avec un membre de la police."

Je hoche la tête et murmure un discret "merci". L'assistante sociale et le médecin en chef quittent la pièce, mais Poivre et Sel leur lance un regard entendu, reste et sort son portable.

"Je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle."

"Pourquoi dois-je y assister ?"

"Parce que..."

Il cherche ses mots. Il finit par me sortir une excuse presque valable et qui pourrait passer pour de la bienveillance.

"Parce que je veux que tu saches à quoi t'attendre en le découvrant demain."

Très bien. J'ai hâte de voir "la bête". L'inspecteur Lestarde compose le numéro de Sherlock Holmes et installe le haut parleur. Deux tonalités se font entendre avant qu'une voix résonne de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Allo ? Qui est-ce ?"

La voix ne ressemble pas à celle de mon souvenir. Elle est plus douce, plus "mûre", moins intimidante.

"John Watson ? C'est l'inprecteur Greg Lestrade."

"Bonjour ! C'est pour Sherlock que vous appelez ? Vous avez une enquête ?"

Une enquête. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas policier. L'homme doit être son _petit ami_. Cette pensée me fait sourire.

"Eh bien ... pas vraiment."

"Quel est le problème ? Bon, vous savez quoi, je vais vous le passer."

De l'autre côté de la ligne, un "SHERLOOOOCK" se fait entendre. Une réponse indistincte du principal intéressé nous parvient. Voici ce que l'inspecteur Poivre et Sel et moi avons le plaisir d'entendre :

_"Sherlock ... C'est Lestrade au téléphone. Ne me regarde pas comme ça !"_

_"C'est une affaire ?"_

_"Pas vraiment apparement. Lève-toi de ce canapé et prend le téléphone. Je dois aller faire des courses."_

_"Pas interéssé, donc."_

_John pousse un soupir._

_"Sherlock ... Je t'en prie, prend l'appel."_

_"Je n'ai pas le temps."_

_"Mais tu passes tes journées à te morfondre depuis l'incident de la piscine !"_

_"J'ai dit : PAS LE TEMPS !"_

_"SHERLOCK, MERDE !"_

_John lui balance le téléphone à la figure et attrape son manteau._

_"Débrouille-toi."_

Poivre et Sel me lance un regard gêné. On voit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce genre d'incident se produise. Malgré tout, il ne semble pas le moins du monde surpris par la réaction de Sherlock Holmes. Quelques instants passent avant que le brun ne s'empare du portable.

"Oui, Lestrade. C'est quoi le problème ?"

Lestrade semble soudain mal à l'aise. Je le vois respirer un grand coup. Puis il se lance.

"Sherlock ... Je dois vous informer de quelque chose d'important."

"Un meurtre gouvernemental ? Une noyade ? Un attentat ?"

La voix de l'interlocuteur m'apparaît comme excitée. Pourquoi s'exciter sur un incident pareil ? Je ne me vois vraiment pas habiter avec une personne pareille.

"Non, Sherlock. C'est d'ordre plus ... personnel."

"Vous voulez que j'enquête sur votre femme ? Elle vous trompe ?"

L'inspecteur Lestrade ferme les yeux, exaspéré. Il pose sa main sur son front, puis relève la tête presque immédiatement.

"Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit. C'est de vous qu'..."

"De moi ? Vous ne voulez plus de mon aide ? Je suis désolé de vous informer que vous n'êtes rien sans moi."

"Sherlock ! Laissez-moi parler ! Vous avez certainement entendu parler de l'accident de bus qui a décimé les trois quarts d'un pensionnat ? Bien. Une survivante s'appelle Agatha Sybil Holmes. C'est votre filleule. D'après le testament de ses parents, décédés il y a huit ans, elle devait aller dans un pensionnat jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais ils avaient aussi prévu, toujours d'après le testament, que s'il arrivait quoi que soit, c'est chez vous qu'elle irait, en deuxième option. Vous êtes à présent tuteur de cette adolescente de quatorze ans, et je vous conseille d'en prendre soin. Vous viendrez la chercher demain à Scotland Yard, et vous signerez les papiers aussi. Et ..."

Mais mon parrain lui raccroche au nez. Je regarde Poivre et Sel, surprise. Il pousse un énième soupir, range son portable dans sa poche, mais reste assis sur une des chaises en métal de ma chambre qu'il n'a pas quittée depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Il dirige son regard vers moi et croise mes yeux. Après mure réflexion, il prend la parole.

"Il est toujours comme ça."

J'avais cru comprendre.

"Qui est l'homme qui a répondu en premier ? John Watson, c'est cela ?"

"C'est son colocataire et coéquipier. Je suis presque certain que c'est l'un de ses seul ami. C'est un ancien docteur militaire reconverti en médecin. C'est l'opposé de Sherlock, et tant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement."

Mon parrain était donc gay. Je souris intérieurement, mais même ce John Watson, qui d'après les dires de Lestarde, était sympathique, ne me donne envie d'aller habiter chez le grand Sherlock Holmes.

Lestarde devine mes pensées et s'empresse d'ajouter :

"Ils ne sont pas en couple."

Mais oui bien sûr.

"Bon, demain, on vient te chercher et on t'emmène à Scotland Yard. Commence à préparer tes affaires. Le médecin en chef Mr. Phillips m'a confirmé que rien ne te retennait à l'hôpital. Tu devras suivre un traitement pour tes blessures et un psychologue a été chargé de ton cas. Bonne journée."

Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de ma chambre, je lui pose une dernière question :

"Dites, c'est quoi son métier ? Il est policier ?"

Poivre et Sel se retourne et me répond :

"C'est un détective consultant. Si tu préfères, un détéctive privé qui nous aide à résoudre des enquêtes."

Je suis surprise. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que jamais plus je n'entendrai parler de ce métier.

Mes parents avaient monté une entreprise de détectives privés.

Et c'est à cause de _ça_ qu'ils sont morts.

**(je sais, je commence à être extrêmement chiante, mais reviewez ! ça me permet de me construire sur des avis :D)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! C'était adorable :) (comme quoi, j'ai bien fait d'insister haha). Je réponds donc maintenant aux reviews de celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FanFiction :**

**LouiseMentalist : Merci pour la review ! Si tu as des questions pour ta fiction, n'hésite pas ! Bisous :)**

**Mia Watson : Merci ! Donc la suite est là, et la rencontre bientôt :D ! Merci encore d'avoir posté une review, c'est super cool :)**

**Pauline : Voici donc la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira !**

**Et la question que je vous pose (but purement personnel) : _Quel nom donneriez-vous à un chien ? (peu importe le sexe) !_**

**_Enjoy !_**

**Cathy**

Chapitre 5

Le reste de la journée est passé dans une atmosphère étrange, mélant tristesse et espoir. Certains des orphelins, dont Messy et William, ont joué au Cluedo. Je déteste ce jeu. Chaque fois, l'intrigue est impossible. Le personnage décédé s'est forcément suicidé. C'est la seule solution possible. Gena détestait jouer au Cluedo avec moi à cause de cela.

_Gena_.

Ses affaires portent encore son odeur. Elles sentent la rose, la bougie et l'odeur caractéristique du grenier. Gena passait son temps dans les vieux bouquins parlant de sorcellerie, de cités perdues et de pouvoirs mystiques. Je ne veux pas la quitter. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. C'était ma seule _vraie_ famille.

On m'a fournie une valise et je range mes vêtements à l'intérieur. J'hésite à faire de même avec ceux de ma meilleure amie. Elle était plus grande que moi, plus âgée d'un an aussi. Elle possédait déjà un corps de femme. Et elle était très grande. J'enfile un de ses pulls par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je flotte litéralement dedans. Je jette ses pantalons et jeans à la poubelle, garde ses pyjamas, t-shirts et pulls. Ses chaussures ? Même pas la peine d'y songer ! 41 contre 37, je ne fais pas le poids !

J'avance vers le miroir et me regarde pour la première fois depuis l'accident. Ma peau, déjà pâle, est presque transparente. Mes veines ressortent. Mes longs cheveux roux sont emmelés, de magnifiques cernes ont élu domicile sous mes paupières et mon nez fin lacéré de coupures dues aux morceaux de verres présents sur le lieu du crash.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est lorsque je relève mes manches et mon pantalon. Des énormes bleus et des plaies écarlates parsèment mon corps. Je me déshabille, vais prendre une douche pour la deuxième fois dans la journée (ça me permet d'évacuer le stress et l'angoisse) et un shampoing. Je sèche mes cheveux et me mets en pyjama. Au diable le regard des autres patients. J'enfile des pantoufles ayant appartenues à Gena, dont je ne me suis pas débarrassées, car j'y tiens.

Et me voilà me promenant dans le hall. Je me dirige vers une pièce d'où me parviennent des éclats de voix. Poussant la porte à demi entrebaillée, je me retrouve face à face aux autres orphelins.

Ils sont six. Six personnes dont je connais la vie, les secrets les plus intimes, grâce à un simple coup d'oeil. Ces six enfants que je _haie_. Ils m'ont menée la vie dure au pensionnat.

William Crawford, 14 ans. Messy Johnson, 15 ans. Jasmine Denver, 13 ans. Paul Nermays, 14 ans. Serena Hope, 12 ans.

Ils me fixent intésement, sachant pertinnement que je ne viens pas ici pour jouer avec eux. Nos chemins vont se séparer demain. Plus jamais ils ne se reverront. Messy se redresse et me demande ce que je fais ici. Elle est surprise.

"Où est-il écrit que l'accès m'est refusée ?"

Jasmine et Paul échangent un regard. Ils pensent la même chose.

Pourquoi suis-je si aggressive ?

"Agatha ... C'était pas une question méchante."

Ah bon ? Toi, Messy Johnson, m'assure que je suis la bienvenue dans ton cercle d'amis pourri ? La blague.

"Je l'ai perçue comme cela."

"Tu te fais des idées."

"Je me fais des idées ? Non, je ne pense pas. Vous vous demandez tous ce que je fais ici, avec vous. Pourquoi je me suis donnée la peine de sortir de ma chambre. J'en sais rien. Certainement pour vous faire mes adieux. Mais, apparement, vous voulez tous que je sorte de cette pièce pour passer un dernier après-midi sans la présence de cette folle que je suis. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimée ; ne le nie pas Messy. Ton intonation indiquait clairement que je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Parfait. Je m'en vais. Je vous laisse mener vos vies totalement dépourvues d'intérêt et absolument naïves. Adieu."

Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de faire. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Ils savent tous que j'ai perdu Gena ; eux aussi ont perdu des amis dans cet accident. Mais ils se soutiennent et ils se connaissent. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ou du moins ne veulent pas apprendre à me connaître (par peur, sans aucun doute) donc ne cherchent pas à savoir comment je vais. Ils veulent profiter de ce dernier moment ensemble, se raccrocher à l'idée que chaque seconde de passée est une seconde en moins dans cette clinique et une seconde de moins vers la nouvelle vie qui les attend. Tant mieux.

Je quitte dignement la pièce. Je suis détestable, et _je le sais_.

Je passe la fin de l'après-midi à attendre, seule dans ma chambre.

Je refuse d'avaler le repas qui m'est proposé. Je m'endors finalement vers dix heures du soir, fatiguée et tourmentée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers huit heures et vois deux lettres posée sur ma table de chevet. Je m'en emparre et les lis. La première provient de Lestrade qui me demande d'être prête pour onze heures, que le sergent Donovan viendra me chercher. La seconde est de William. Je la lis avec attention.

_Il est parti_. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, comme je le lui avais promis. Il me laisse son numéro de portable et l'adresse de sa future maison. Il va habiter chez une lointaine tante qui a accepté de le prendre en charge. Il dit qu'il aimerai bien me revoir, un jour. Cette remarque me fait sourire, car je sais que c'est par simple politesse qu'il a écrit cela. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions : personne ne souhaiterai _me _revoir. Je m'habille, prend mon petit déjeuner et allume la télévision.

Vers onze heures, Sally Donovan vient me chercher. Je monte dans sa voiture sans un mot. J'ai l'impression d'être une corvée gênante et encombrante pour elle. Je boucle ma ceinture et l'automobile démarre.

Sally n'essaye pas d'entamer une conversation. Elle sent le déodorant pour homme. Je sais que si je le lui fais remarquer, elle le prendra mal et me haïra encore plus qu'en ce moment. Je ne veux me mettre personne à dos. Pas dans ma _nouvelle_ vie, en tout cas. Je me tais donc.

"Dites, est-ce que Sherlock Holmes est l'un de vos amis ?"

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'essaye d'être aimable, comme l'étaient Gena et William. Un rire sarcastique s'échappe de sa bouche. Je crois que c'est justement l'un des sujets dont j'aurais dû éviter de parler.

"Sherlock Holmes ?! Il n'a pas d'amis. Il est tellement odieux que personne ne désire être son ami."

"Et ce John Watson ?"

"Haha, lui. Bien, je crois qu'il fait exception à la règle. Il n'est pas mauvais bougre, et je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est l'extrême opposé de ton parrain. C'est bien ton parrain ?"

"Ou... oui."

Un silence s'installe. Mais il y a un dernier point que j'aimerai aborder. Je sais que l'inspecteur Lestrade m'en a déjà brièvement parlé, mais je n'ai pas exactement compris.

"Pourquoi il vient travailler sur des enquêtes avec la police ?"

Sally s'empourpre. Je crois maintenant avoir deviné la réponse. C'est parce que mon parrain est plus intelligent et perspicace qu'eux même ne le sont. Il ne les aide pas. Il _résout _les affaires à leur place. Mais la réponse qu'elle me donne me fait frémir.

"Il nous ... aide, malheureusement. Mon chef, Lestrade, ne peut pas se passer de lui. Sans Sherlock Holmes, je dois admettre que les enquêtes ne se résolveraient pas aussi vite. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il aime ça. Il prend son pied. Les trucs glauques, du style assassinat etc..., ça le branche. C'est son domaine. Mais je ne suis pas dupe."

Je la regarde, fascinée. Que veut-elle bien dire par "je ne suis pas dupe" ?

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Elle hésite à me faire part de ce qu'elle pense de lui. Je sais qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal, mais lui, elle ne l'aime pas. Elle pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour m'effrayer de sa personne.

"Eh bien...A un moment, ça ne lui suffira plus. Un jour, on trouvera un corps. Et ce corps, ce sera lui qui l'aura placé là."

Je la regarde sans comprendre. Je ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais je n'ai pas fini mon interrogatoire ; cette fois-ci, j'inverse les rôles.

"Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?"

J'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Mais Sally ne tient franchement pas à me renseigner sur ce point. Elle finit par céder.

"Il a truc ... enfin, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive à décripter les gens. Il lui suffit d'un simple coup d'oeil pour tout connaître de leur vie. C'est très destabilisant. Je ne le supporte pas pour pleins d'autres choses, mais principalement pour ça."

Elle affiche une expression de haine. Il a dû la "décripter", et pas en privé, sinon dans ses yeux, ne danserait pas la haine.

"Je suis comme ça, moi aussi."

Elle détourne le regard de la route et m'observe. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, tandis que je regarde par la vitre teintée.

"Je m'en doutais."

C'est le dernier mot prononcé du trajet.

Je descends de voiture, et devant moi, se dresse un imposant bâtiment.

Scotland Yard.

**Bisous les loulous, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis et de répondre à la question : Quel nom donneriez vous à un chien ? (peu importe le sexe) !**

**Cathy (eh oui, c'est plus court que Catherine... Haha et plus classe aussi, surtout pour une ado de quatorze ans !)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! Et ... Je pense que vous allez enfin être satisfait(e)s ! Car, oui, l'heure de la rencontre a sonné ! :)**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewez, et je remercie les poulets et les cocottes qui l'ont fait sur le précédent chapitre ! :D**

**Bonne Lecture, ma p'tite basse-cour :)**

**Cathy**

Le sergent Donovan m'escorte dans les couloirs sans fins de Scotland Yard. A un moment, nous croisons un homme, qui s'adresse à Sally plutôt ... familièrement. Je reconnais sa voix nasillarde. C'est l'homme du talkie-walkie ! Il possède le _même_ déodorant que Sally. J'esquisse un sourire, que j'essaye de masquer, mais je sens qu'un fou rire me gagne, tandis qu'ils parlent.

"Alors, Sally, pour ce soir ?"

Sally Donovan jette des regards inquiets autour d'elle et rencontre le mien. Elle affiche une moue qui semble vouloir dire "pitié pourquoi cette conversation a-t-elle lieu devant cette adolescente ?".

"Oui ... oui. Pas de problème."

L'homme a enfin l'air de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

"Alors c'est elle ? La filleule du _taré_ ? C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble."

Puis il part dans un petit rire affreusement ridicule ; le mien s'arrête aussitôt. Qui est-il pour me juger ainsi ?

"Vous avez le même déodorant que le sergent Donovan, et il est pour homme. En plus, elle porte les mêmes vêtements d'il y a deux jours. Donc, elle a passé deux nuits chez vous. Mais dites donc, n'est-ce pas une alliance que je vois à votre doigt ? Vous êtes marié et vous avez une maîtresse. J'ose à espérer que votre épouse soit encore aux Caraïbes, là où vous l'avez laissée. Ravissante et honorable conduite. Désolée, sergent Donovan."

Mais les excuses ne sont pas acceptées. Sally me lance un regard noir, et son ami est totalement destabilisé.

"Sal'... On se rejoint tout à l'heure, au bar."

Puis il s'éloigne, livide.

Sally ne prononce plus un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au bureau de Lestrade. J'en ai assez de tirer ma valise dans tous ces couloirs. Elle me fait signe de m'assoir sur une des chaises qui s'alignent le long des parois, et elle entre dans le bureau. Pour en ressortir quelques secondes après.

"Il est au téléphone. Tu pourras le rejoindre quand il te le dira. Je dois y aller."

Elle fait un geste vers le couloir pour accompagner ses paroles. Je sais que je dois dire quelque chose pour excuser mon acte de tout à l'heure.

"Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais il m'a provoquée et ..."

Elle me regarde et me dit :

"Tu es pardonnée. Anderson n'est pas très "ami" avec ton parrain. Je te dis adieu, car j'espère pour toi ne pas te revoir. Je n'augure pas de bons présages, tu sais."

Elle sourit et tourne les talons. Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis je tourne la tête vers le bureau de Poivre et Sel. Je décale ma chaise vers la paroi, ainsi que mes bagages, et pose une oreille curieuse contre la cloison. Voici ce que j'écoute. Son interlocuteur est John Watson, dont je reconnais la voix.

_"Enfin, Lestrade ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est complètement incensé de confier cette fille à Sherlock ! Il ne sait déjà pas prendre soin de lui-même alors vous imaginez avec une adolescente de treize ans ! Ce serait du suicide !"_

_"John, calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. C'est la loi. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. C'est pour cela que vous allez l'aider, non ?"_

_"C'est une blague ?! Sherlock ne voudra jamais que je l'aide. Il assure à longueur de journée qu'il n'a besoin de personne. Inspecteur... Je ne crois vraiment pas que vous réalisez. Depuis que vous lui avez annoncé la nouvelle, il se cloître dans sa chambre, trois patchs de nicotine sur le bras gauche et refuse de parler. Je sais, ça lui est déjà arrivé, mais sa filleule, il doit la récupérer aujourd'hui !"_

_Lestrade marque une pause, embarrassé._

_"Vous savez, John, quand le sergent Donovan m'a annoncé que l'une des survivante s'appelait Holmes, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une défaillance. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a exactement le même caractère que lui..."_

_"Oh nooon. C'est une blague ?! Dites moi que c'est faux. Mais vous imaginez les journées, avec deux êtres se croyant supérieurs à tout le monde, qu'est-ce que ce sera ?!"_

_"On ne peut rien faire."_

_"Cette enfant avait l'oppurtunité de, peut-être, ravoir une vie normale, et la voilà obligée de cohabiter avec Sherlock, ses horaires, ses humeurs, ses expériences, ses enquêtes, ses bouquins, ses démons et son environnement."_

_"Elle est comme lui."_

_John Watson se tait quelques instants._

_"Je ne sais pas si c'est pire ou pas."_

_Lestrade émet un rire jaune. Il n'en pense pas moins._

_"Sherlock est-il toujours dans sa chambre ?"_

_"Je présume que oui. Attendez, je vais vérifier..."_

Je n'entends pas la suite de la conversation. Je décolle mon oreille de la paroi et vois un homme s'avancer dans les couloirs du Quartier Général de la Police Britannique. Il est grand, brun bouclé et possède des yeux bleus clairs, très clairs.

Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne me jette pas un regard, pousse la porte du bureau de Lestrade, entre et la referme.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Cela fait huit ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, et à part le fait qu'il se soit légèrement musclé, il n'a pas changé. Il n'a plus ce corps de jeune homme fraîchement sorti de l'adolescence.

Je décide de recoller mon oreille contre la cloison froide. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Poivre et Sel, affichant un air contrarié, en ressort et me demande d'entrer. Ce que je fais. Le portable de l'inspecteur est toujours en connexion avec celui de John Watson. Ce dernier est en train d'interpeller Lestrade en lui disant qu'il ne sait pas où Sherlock est passé. La voix ténébreuse et grave de mon parrain lui dit "à tout à l'heure, John" et coupe l'appel. Lestrade leur regarde faire, ébahi. Sherlock attrape les papiers, les signe rapidement, puis attrape ma main, ma valise et sort de la pièce

Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que je l'ai vu.

Il marche vite, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où il croise l'amant de Sally. Il s'arrête, le fixe un instant, mais Poivre et Sel le coupe dans son élan ; le pauvre nous a suivi depuis le début de la course effrénée que mon parrain a menée dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard.

"Sherlock... Ce n'est pas le moment."

"Bien sûr que si. J'ai le reste de la matinée. Alors, Anderson, y êtes-vous allé ?"

Le dénommé Anderson affiche une moue d'incompréhension. Lestrade se prend la tête entre les mains, et les policiers présents se rapprochent pour assister à la scène. Sherlock ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main.

"Où ça ?"

Anderson crache ses mots. C'est vraiment un être répugnant. Sherlock le regarde, légèrement amusé. Il se prépare à sortir sa vanne.

"Au jardin d'enfant. Je vous avais recommandé il y a quelques semaines d'aller y faire un tour. C'est pour votre cerveau ... Il semble qu'il ait eu des ratés et que vous ayez sauté des étapes."

Les réactions face à cette remarques sont toutes très différentes ; elles dépendent évidemment du point de vue.

Anderson revêt son masque de haine et de honte ; Lestrade veut disparaître six pieds sous terre ; les policiers s'esclaffent discrètement. Sherlock, quant à lui, sourit. Mais Anderson finit par se défendre.

"Vous vous ressemblez, vous deux. Méchants et malsains. J'aurais honte d'être de votre famille."

Sherlock semble surpris de sa répartie. Il cherche ses mots. Lestrade semble soudain relever la tête, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

"Non, je crois qu'en fait, si vous faisiez partie de notre famille, vous seriez heureux d'être en compagnie de gens supérieurs à vous. Vous seriez fier d'avoir des liens avec des gens aussi intelligents que nous le sommes. Mais vous êtes tellement minable, que nous, on vous rejetterai."

Je sais que c'est légèrement méchant, mais il l'a cherché. Toute la pièce me regarde, étonnée. Et c'est aussi à ce moment là que je reçois le premier signe d'attention de mon parrain. Un regard accompagné d'un léger sourire. Il s'éclaircit la voix et lance en direction de Lestrade :

"Si vous avez une affaire, vous savez où me trouver."

Et il s'en va, empoignant toujours ma main. A la sortie du bâtiment, toujours _aucun _mot échangé. Il hèle un taxi, met ma valise dans le coffre et s'installe à côté de moi.

Soudain, il prend la parole.

"Instrument ?"

Je le regarde, surprise. Il fixe le paysage urbain, par la vitre sale du taxi.

Il veut jouer aux devinettes ?

Parfait.

J'y jouais avec mon père. Avec ma mère. Avec Gena.

Je suis _imbattable_ à ce jeu là.

Je masque un sourire et je me lance.

**Alors ?! Reviewez pour donner vos avis ;)**

**Cathy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey mes lecteurs ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et devinez quoi : ... IL Y A PLUS DE 1400 LECTURES MUHAHAHAHAHAHA *DANSE DE LA JOIE BABY*.**

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire merci !**

**ET JE SUIS ALLEE VOIR STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS UNE PURE MERVEILLE (sachant que j'étais une trekkie depuis mes huit ans ;) ) donc même si c'est vrai que l'histoire, ben c'est pas de la vraie histoire (vous me suivez ? XD) le film est super réussi ! Et notre Benny joue à merveilles :3**

**Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews "anonymes" :**

**_MiaWatson_ : Tadaaam ! Voici la suite ;) Mais les apparences sont trompeuses :D (ouais, je regarde SS7, et alors ?! mdrr)**

**_Louise Mentalist_ : Ehehehe oui il lui a pris la main ! Merci à toi de lire ;)**

_**Sam ZB :**_** désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review en mp, mais je me rattrape ici : merci et voici la suite ;)**

_**Artemis : **_**je continue, please ! Haha merci de reviewer :D**

"Flûte."

"Violon."

"Bethoveen ?"

"Variétés diverses. Mozart ?"

"Evidemment. Compositions personnelles ?"

"Bien sûr. La moitié. Déduction ?"

"Je me débrouille. Détective privé ?"

"Détective consultant. Nuance. Le seul au monde."

"Colocataire. _Gay_ ?"

Il marque une pause.

"Absolument pas. D'autres centres d'intérêts."

"Chimie ?"

"En partie. Système solaire ?"

"Est-ce la Terre qui tourne autour de la Lune ou l'inverse ?"

"Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ennemi ?"

Cette question me prend de court. Je ne pense pas avoir d'ennemis. Plusieurs personnes ne m'apprécient pas particulièrement, mais je ne me suis jamais faite d'ennemis.

"Pas vraiment. Est-il dangereux ?"

Il tourne la tête vers moi, semble étonné. Je viens de toucher son point faible. Il a pour sa part un ennemi.

"Mortel."

Carrément. _"Mortel". _C'est qu'il doit vraiment avoir fait des choses néfastes pour avoir une personne qui souhaite jusqu'à sa mort. Ou alors n'est-ce qu'un jeu ? Papa disait que la plupart du temps, lui et ses ennemis jouaient à un jeu. Un jeu qui, au final, s'est révélé mortel.

"Papa disait exactement la même chose. Et il en est mort."

Il ferme les paupières. Changeons de sujet.

"Déodorant."

Il semble hésiter. Ne comprend pas mon insinuation. Mais il finit par réagir.

"Masculin. Le même que celui ..."

"Du sergent Donovan."

Il veut tester mes capacités ? Aucun problème. Jouons à déduire le chauffeur du taxi.

"Voyons de quoi tu es capable. Cet homme ?"

Il a pensé à la même chose que moi. Parfait.

"Bien. Il est veuf, à en juger par la marque blanche qui encercle son doigt. Mais il conserve une photo de sa femme dans le taxi. C'est une photo du jour de leur mariage. Mélancolique, et dépressif, comme me l'indique le pot de comprimés qui dépasse de sa poche. Environ la vingtaine. Il ne doit pas être âgé, et son mariage était heureux jusqu'au jour où sa femme a accouchée et est morte. Il a une fille, Scarlett. Son bavoir traîne sur le siège avant. Employé depuis peu de temps, car sa main tremble ; il a dû mal à se repérer. Voilà."

Deuxième signe d'attention. Je suis de plus en plus fière de mon effet. Fière qu'il me regarde enfin, se rende compte que je ne suis pas une simple gamine dont il a la charge. Je ne suis pas vaniteuse, loin de là. Je suis généralement froide avec les gens que je rencontre. Papa était exactement comme ça. Maman essayait de m'emmener au parc, pour que j'y fasse des rencontres et que je me lie d'amitié avec d'autres enfants. Peine perdue. Je jouais seule dans mon coin, et personne ne m'approchait. Il faut toujours faire le premier pas.

Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'attends que les choses m'arrivent, comme si c'était la _fatalité_.

Il faut que je change.

Que je provoque _moi-même _mon destin.

Le reste du trajet a lieu dans le silence. Je pense que ça nous convient à tous les deux.

Lorsque nous descendons du taxi, une vieille dame nous ouvre la porte. Elle possède un regard malicieux et sourit souvent. Elle m'accueille les bras ouverts. Je ne suis pas habituée à tant de preuves d'affection. Mais, étrangement, cela me fait du bien. Je me sens protégée. Ce que je n'ai jamais été depuis que mes parents ne sont plus là. Je réponds légèrement à son étreinte.

Sherlock monte déjà les marches avec ma valise. Je le suis, suivie de Mrs. Hudson. Mais au moment de franchir le palier de l'appartement, la vieille dame me retient la manche et je la regarde, surprise. Je suis souvent surprise en ce moment, en fait. Trop de choses nouvelles d'un coup, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle exécute un geste de la tête en direction de la pièce et esquisse un sourire. Je ne dis rien et regarde à mon tour. Ce à quoi je vais avoir droit est quelque chose que je voudrais revivre, rien que pour en rire encore plus.

Il faut que je précise que les rares descriptions de Sherlock Holmes me viennent de ma mère. Et lorsque Maman décrivait mon parrain, à l'insu de Papa, elle ne le décrivait pas en termes élogieux. Elle regrettait encore de l'avoir choisi comme mon tuteur en cas de problème. Le jour de mon anniversaire, après le repas catastrophique qui s'était déroulé dans une ambiance morose et tendue, elle m'avait servie ce discours :

"Ma petite chérie... J'espère que tu ne lui ressemblera jamais. Ton père, malheureusement, possède certains traits de caractère en commun avec lui, mais sinon, ils sont différents."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il est indomptable, arrogant, vaniteux, froid, dédaigneux et parfois, même insultant. Il n'a aucun respect pour les autres. Son frère, lui, est plus sociable et aimable."

A cet instant là, mon père avait surgi dans la pièce, avant enlacé Maman et avait dit que Sherlock me ressemblait plus que ce qu'elle ne croyait.

"A cause de toi !"

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, puis avait éclaté de rire. Je possède un rire identique au sien. Discret, mais joyeux.

La différence, c'est que moi, _j'ai arrêté _de rire.

Gena parvenait souvent à m'arracher un sourire, mais les rires, presque jamais ne sortaient de ma bouche, en aucun cas ne se coinçaient dans ma gorge à force d'en avoir abusés. De son côté, un rien la faisait partir dans des états des joie intenses, de bonheur. Elle avait tendance à dire que je ne riais pas parce que j'avais peur que mon rire soit absolument ridicule. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Que mon rire tintait "comme les clochettes s'entrechoquent".

Elle se trompait. Je ne riais pas parce qu'à chaque fois, quelque chose se coinçait dans ma gorge. En entendant mon rire, j'entendais celui de ma mère. Et en ravivant le souvenir de ma mère, je ravivais le moment où les policiers m'avaient annoncée leurs décès.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je reporte mon attention vers la scène qui est en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Sherlock Holmes, l'Indomptable ? Pas si sûr.

"Sherlock ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai essayé de te joindre, mais tu ne répondais pas."

"Je sais."

John Watson écarquille les yeux, abasourdi.

"Tu ... tu savais que je t'appelais et tu ne décrochais pas ?"

Il pousse un soupir, exaspéré.

"Bref. Mycroft est passé. Et comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai dit que tu étais occupé."

Sherlock lui sourit et le remercie. Sherlock Holmes, froid et vaniteux ? Pas si sûr.

"Bon Dieu, mais où étais-tu ? Tu es au courant que ta filleule vient habiter ici, tu es censé aller la chercher, tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis trois jours, je ne sais pas où elle va dormir, et que..."

Il marche sur une pile de journaux et manque de tomber. Il me fait sourire. Il a l'air tellement gentil et sympathique ! Sally et Poivre et Sel avaient raison : c'est l'opposé de mon parrain, si bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Plutôt petit, blond et les yeux bleus qui étincèlent, c'est vraiment une personne différente. Ils ont l'air de se compléter.

Sherlock affiche une moue dépitée en se rendant compte du "bordel" de l'appartement.

"Et je viens de glisser sur des journaux datant de il y a deux mois ! Sherlock Holmes, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça !"

Sherlock se poste devant lui et sourit. Il le regarde de haut et semble totalement hilare.

"Oui, Chef."

Puis il ramasse les papiers et les balancent par la fenêtre entrouverte. John le regarde, totalement ébahi. Mrs. Hudson fait enfin son apparition dans la pièce, épouvantée.

"Sherlock ! Pourquoi jetez-vous ces papiers par la fenêtre ?! Les gens vont venir se plaindre !"

"Ce serait pas la première fois... Avec les coups de feu tirés dans le mur et je passe les descentes de police de l'année dernière."

John semble totalement dépassé. Soudain, il se tourne vers la porte et me voit. Il écarquille les yeux, puis se reprend.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous devez être Agatha ?"

Il me tend la main, que je serre dans un sourire qui, je l'espère, passe pour charmant.

"Oui, c'est moi. John Watson ?"

Il semble surpris que je connaisse son nom.

"C'est ... c'est cela. Je vais t'aider à t'installer. Je peux te tutoyer ?"

"Bien sûr !"

"Fais de même avec moi, dans ce cas."

Il empoigne la valise mais s'arrête au palier.

"Sherlooock... Où peut-on l'installer ?"

Mon parrain se retourne et le regarde, blasé.

"Dans ma chambre. Je n'y mets jamais les pieds."

John le regarde, mi-inquiet, mi-curieux, mi-amusé. Il doit savoir ce qui l'empêche d'aller dans sa chambre. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

"Très bien ! Suis-moi, Agatha."

Il traverse un petit couloir et entre dans une chambre, de taille moyenne, avec un grand lit double au centre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de dormir dans un lit si immense. Je le remercie, et il me demande si j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'installer.

Je suis tentée, effectivement par son offre. J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

Dans ma nouvelle vie, j'ai decrété que je voulais être _sociable_.

Alors je dis oui. Nous ouvrons ma valise, sortons les affaires et les disposons sur le grand lit. Il ouvre le placard de Sherlock et le referme immédiatement. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

"SHERLOOOOOCK ! TON PLACARD !"

L'interressé fait son appararition et une étincelle de malice coule dans son regard.

"Eh bien, qu'a-t-il ?"

John le regarde avec une tête signifiant _"ne joue pas à ce petit jeu stupide avec moi et débarasse-moi ce bordel". _Sherlock s'avance et ouvre son armoire. Un flot de vêtements de toutes sortes en tombe. Je suis médusée. Est-ce un adepte des bals costumés ? Ou juste des tenues pour se camoufler lors de ses enquêtes ? Je pencherai pour la seconde option.

Il est à présent ving-deux heures et je suis allongée dans le lit. Sherlock a fini par ranger son placard pour m'y laisser un peu de place, et John m'a aidée à y installer mes affaires. Il a été militaire en Afghanistan. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le deviner.

Nous avons mangé des pâtes et de la viande, sur les fauteuils, tandis que Sherlock menait une étrange expérience sur la table de la cuisine, incluant membres humains et mélanges suspects.

Je suis allée me coucher vers neuf heures du soir. Je suis rongée par la fatigue, ne pense plus à rien. J'espère que dans cette nouvelle vie, je ne perdrai personne.

Mais des fois, on ne peut _se tromper _aussi justement.

**N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis, les loulous ;)**

**Cathy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey ! je vais vous raconter la petite histoire : je me connecte sur fanfic, et là, que vois-je ? PLEINS DE SUPERS REVIEWS DE MALADES. Sérieusement, vous êtes adorables ! Vous me faites super plaisir, et je ne pensais pas que ma fiction serait autant appréciée ! Donc je vais répondre à toutes les reviews, même celles des gens qui ont un compte fanfic, et je m'excuse d'ailleurs de ne pas vous avoir répondu, je n'avais pas trop le temps :(**

**_Saritaa-chan_ : Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, Agatha ne va ****pas trop ressembler à Sherlock par la suite, même si c'est vrai qu'ils agiront parfois de la même façon. L'histoire va tourner bien sûr autour de la relation entre Sherlock et Agatha, mais que veux-tu dire par intrigue ? Je transpose Ash à partir de la saison 2 de Sherlock... J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question ;)**

**_Arrylinda_ : Haha, ça se déroule au début de la saison 2, même avant le commencement de l'épisode avec Irène ... Donc pour répondre à ta maligne question : et bien peut-être qu'elle va le perdre, peut-être pas ... En fait, pour te dire la vérité, je n'en suis même pas encore là dans l'écriture de la fiction, et j'hésite à la tournure que prendront les évènements ... Donc oui, elle va le perdre, tout se déroule comme dans la série, mais avec Agatha qui s'incruste ... J'espère que tu m'as comprise XD !**

**_Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie_ : Aww ta review est trop gentille ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

**_Arthemis :_ Effectivement, ils vont s'entendre ... Enfin, ça dépendra ... haha, tout est dans la tournure que prendront les évènements, du point de vue d'Ash !**

**_MiaWatson _: Voici le nouveau chapitre ! La 3D de STID était vraiment bien faite :D "Now, shall we begin ?" (auteure qui se tape une barre toute seule :D) Byye la miss ;) Et merci encore pour ta fidélité !**

**_anonyme _: Un/une nouvel(le) lecteur(trice) ! Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Qu'on me dise que, à 14 ans, je dépasse des adultes en matière de fiction, ça me touche vraiment ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai un p'tit côté sadique au fond de moi qui me pousse à laisser mariner mes p'tits lecteurs (qui soit dit en passant, sont plus âgés que moi, donc mes grands lecteurs ^^^) ! Voici la suite :) Et comme fiction avec Sherlock qui ne te laissera pas patienter (elle est finie) je te conseille "Hohana" d'ElyonPortrait, que j'ai dévoré comme toi, toute la nuit ! :) et d'habitude, je préfère les Johnlock fic (innocente comme je suis, je ne lis pas les slash *menteuuuuuse* bon ok, mais c'était par errreeeeeeeeeeeeur !)**

**Lisez, lisez, mes loulous, et bonnes vacances sous la pluiiiiiie !**

**Cathy**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Des bruits proviennent du salon. Je me lève, enfile un jean et un sweat-shirt appartenant à Gena, et me faufile dans ladite pièce. J'écarquille les yeux en visualisant la scène qui se joue devant moi.

Il faut dire que je m'attendais vraiment à tout, sauf à _ça_. Deux hommes vêtus de costumes stricts mais ne travaillant visiblement pas à l'extérieur, comme l'indiquent leurs mains propres et manucurées, se tiennent face à Sherlock ; ce dernier les regarde d'un air de défi. Mrs. Hudson se tient en retrait, comme épouvantée de la façon dont ces messieurs ont fait irruption chez elle (apparement, ils n'ont pas daigné rebrousser chemin quand elle leur a gentiment dit de dégager). Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est la façon dont est vêtu mon parrain.

Une simple couverture blanche le protège. Automatiquement, mon cerveau m'ordonne de détourner la tête, mais je suis trop abasourdie pour effectuer ce geste. S'il se promène comme cela tous les matins, je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais d'ailleurs, où est John ?

Pas ici en tout cas.

Je n'écoute pas la conversation de Sherlock avec les inconnus ; j'ai vraiment trop faim pour y prêter attention. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, mais lorsque je tourne la tête pour poser la bouteille de lait sur la table qui, soit dit en passant, est encore jonchée de résultats d'expériences, je vois Sherlock suivre les deux hommes hors de la pièce.

Non ... Il ne va quand même pas sortir dans la rue habillé, si j'ose dire "habillé" (car ce n'est visiblement pas le cas), comme ça ! Je laisse en plan la bouteille de lait et le reste de la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner pour me diriger vers la fenêtre.

_Si_. Il est vraiment dehors, avec pour seul vêtement cette couverture blanche.

Je détourne le regard quelques instants après son départ. Je retourne dans la cuisine et aperçois Mrs. Hudson assise sur l'une des chaises entourant la table.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Hudson !"

Elle relève la tête et sourit.

"Bonjour Agatha. Comment vas-tu ?"

Je cherche le placard où sont rangés les bols et réponds en même temps à sa question.

"Bien, enfin, mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Et vous ?"

"Bien, merci. Les bols sont dans le placard de droite."

J'ouvre le placard désigné et y trouve l'objet de ma requête.

"Merci ! Dîtes, c'est qui ces hommes ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup de gens viennent ici, et la plupart me surprennent ! A croire que Sherlock n'attire que les gens suspects et hors du commun. Avant-hier encore, un homme est arrivé, essouflé, et s'est effondré sur le plancher, juste à mes pieds ! D'ailleurs, John est parti ce matin, sur les lieux du crime. Sherlock était en conversation vidéo avec lui lorsque ces deux personnages ont fait leur entré."

Je verse du lait dans une tasse et attrape un biscuit dans la boîte posée sur le rebord du meuble de la cuisine. Je mords dedans à pleines dents et après l'avoir avalé, je m'enquiers de cette enquête.

"Vous en connaissez les détails ?"

Mrs. Hudson fait un geste vague de la main, signifiant qu'elle n'en sait pas beaucoup sur le sujet, excepté les quelques paroles qu'elle a interceptées lorqu'elle devait être dans la pièce.

"Oh ... Bien, je crois que c'est un homme qui a eu une panne de voiture à la campagne, et il a appelé un autre homme qu'il voyait au loin. Mais quelques instants après, l'autre homme était mort, et aucun objet du crime n'a été retrouvé. Il est venu voir Sherlock pour qu'il l'aide à prouver son innocence."

Je reste pensive quelques instants. Que faisait l'autre homme lorsqu'il est mort ? Cette information peut s'avérer capitale.

"Merci."

Je finis ma tasse, prends un autre biscuit et pose une autre question à la vieille dame.

"Que voulaient ces hommes, ce matin ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais tout laisse à supposer que c'étaient des envoyés de Mycroft !"

Mycroft ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ... Ne serait-ce pas le frère de Sherlock ? Si, je crois que c'est lui. Un peu enrobé, avec un parapluie. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, car je l'ai vu plus de fois que Sherlock (Papa le voyait lorsqu'il avait besoin de renseignements. Je n'ai jamais su de quels renseignements il s'agissait, mais ils devaient être très secrets et inaccessibles pour que Papa demande de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre), je n'ai _jamais_ su en quoi consistait son métier.

Je continue de mâcher mon biscuit puis, rassasiée, je remercie Mrs. Hudson et sors de la pièce. Je traverse les couloirs, cherchant la salle de bain. Je finis par la dénicher, y entre et me déshabille. Mes vêtements trop grands glissent le long de mon corps glacé. J'avance vers la baignoire et ouvre le robinet. De l'eau s'en écoule et, une fois le bain rempli, je plonge dedans. L'eau chaude caresse mes membres froids, et je décide de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'accident.

Tout me revient en mémoire. Certaines choses que je m'étais jurée d'oublier, entre autres.

_William_.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelques minutes pour lui parler, alors que je passais la journée avachie sur le lit, entre douches consécutives et programmes télévisés complètement nuls ?

Je ne sais pas. J'avais probablement peur.

Peur de quoi ?

Peur de me retrouver face à lui et de ne pas savoir que dire. Peur de passer pour une fille non seulement distante et désagréable, mais en plus muette et ridicule. Peur de son regard, qui m'hypnotise encore aujourd'hui, alors que je prends innocement un bain dans un appartement où cohabitent détective consultant et bloggeur.

Je me relève brusquement, sors de la baignoire, attrape une serviette, m'enroule dedans, empoigne mes affaires et quitte la salle de bain.

Je passe devant une Mrs. Hudson ébahie, qui doit certainnement se demander pourquoi, en une matinée, deux personnes se sont présentées sous ses yeux, pratiquemment nues.

Je file dans ma chambre (ou plutôt, celle de Sherlock) et m'empresse de m'habiller. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

J'ai passé DEUX HEURES dans ce foutu bain ?!

Apparemment, oui.

Je sors de la pièce lorsque je butte contre Sherlock.

"Agatha ! Comment vas-tu ? Bonjour, pardon, je dois aller dans ma chambre, je cherche à m'habiller, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je porte seulement une couverture sur moi, et je dois admettre qu'il fait un peu frisquet, je dois me rendre quelque part, qui, je pense, n'est pas conseillé pour les jeunes filles de ton âge, ni pour les jeunes hommes d'ailleurs, enfin quoique ..."

Il me regarde intensément. Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter. Inquiète ? Curieuse ? Intéressée ? Distante ? Dégoûtée ?

Aucune idéée. Je ne lâche qu'un mot sur un ton, qui je l'espère, ne passe pour aucune des attitudes que je voulais adopter il y a trois secondes.

"OK."

Puis je file dans le salon, où je retrouve John. Il semble amusé, mais aussi légèrement inquiet.

"Agatha !"

C'est la deuxième personne qui hurle mon prénom. Pourtant, il n'y aucune raison de hurler.

"Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée là toute seule, ce matin, mais il y avait une enquête et ..."

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.

"Tu ..."

Dur de tutoyer quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine.

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ne me considère pas comme un frein à vos enquêtes ! Je vais bien, merci. En fait, Mrs. Hudson m'a tenue compagnie et j'ai pris un bain durant ... deux heures, en fait. Donc ça va. Et vous ?"

Il sourit. Il se sent responsable de moi, étant donné que Sherlock ne l'est pas. J'apprécie sa solicitude. Gena était la seule personne à réellement s'intéresser à moi.

Il me rappelle ma meilleure amie disparue.

Je m'assois dans un des fauteuils et attends avec lui, en parlant.

"Sur quoi enquêtiez-vous, ce matin ?"

"Oh, sur une affaire peu banale. Je ne sais qu'en penser, mais Sherlock a l'air de connaître la réponse."

Le protagoniste en question nous crie, de la chambre :

"Limpide ! C'était limpide et clair ! Rien de plus simple !"

John se renfrogne et murmure :

"C'est TOUJOURS limpide pour toi, Sherlock."

"Pas toujours !"

Joh relève la tête par surprise mais se renfrogne de plus belle quelques instants plus tard.

"Où allez-vous ? Je veux dire, Sherlock ne se change que maintenant, donc vous allez dans un endroit spécial, non ?"

L'ancien docteur militaire lève les yeux vers moi, intéressé par ma remarque, pourtant anodine.

"Comment sais-tu que l'on va quelque part, dans un endroit spécial ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"Bah ... je ne sais pas, ça paraît logique non ?"

"Non..."

Soudain, Sherlock fait son apparition en tenue de policier. Il nous regarde, attend une réaction, et voyant qu'à part l'étonnement et l'hilarité rien ne réagit en nous, il retourne dans sa chambre, en quête de nouveaux costumes. Il sort finalement de la pièce, habillé normalement (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne porte plus de couverture blanche). Il demande à John de le suivre, attrape écharpe et manteau et sort de l'appartement. Je leur souris et reste assise sur le fauteuil, songeuse.

Où ont-ils pu bien aller ?

La réponse me saute aux yeux. De la besace de John dépasse une série de feuille avec pour sujet "Irène Adler-La Dominatrice" et des clichés suggestifs d'une femme, au regard félin.

Elles n'étaient pas là hier soir, et Sherlock a mentionné "un endroit pas pour les jeunes gens". Aucun doute, c'est là qu'ils vont.

Je m'empare des feuilles et y cherche une adresse. Je n'en trouve malheureusement pas.

C'est alors que je suis traversée d'une idée de génie en voyant l'ordinateur de John, posé sur la table du salon. Je le saisis et me retrouve face à une demande de code. Je ne connais pas assez John pour le deviner, mais il me semble que finalement, un essai n'est rien de perdu.

J'entre le code que je suppose être valide. Il s'avère que c'est le cas.

Notre John est un grand mélancolique.

J'ouvre une page Internet, y inscris les mots-clés et trouve l'adresse.

Parfait.

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'y rendre.

Je dévale les escaliers et entre dans le petit appartement de Mrs. Hudson.

"Excusez-moi, mais avez-vous une bicyclette ?"

Elle se retourne, stupéfaite, et entreprend de se souvenir si oui, elle en possède une.

"Oui ..."

Le mot que j'attendais !

"...mais elle est bien vieille. Elle est au fond de l'appartement."

Je la remercie chaleureusement (ce que je n'ai jamais fait auparavant) et me dirige vers l'endroit indiqué. Effectivement, y trône un vieux vélo, bleu et jaune. Je l'empoigne et sors de l'appartement.

Au moment de l'enfourcher, j'aperçois une Mrs. Hudson paniquée qui sort à son tour du 221B Baker Street.

"Mais où vas-tu ?"

Je pose un pied sur la pédale de gauche et lui lance un regard de malice.

"Là où je ne devrais pas aller !"

Je m'empresse d'ajouter, avec un léger accent cockney :

_"The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on !" _

**Reviews ? :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bon alors, comment vous dire ... J'ai une semaine de retard, je sais. C'est vraiment négligé de ma part, mais j'ai une excuse : je suis partie en vacances et il n'y avait pas de wifi là où j'étais (dur dur la vie, je sais -.-' ) donc voici le chapitre, et j'ai encore oublié de répondre aux reviews de personnes ayant un compte FanFic', donc je vais y répondre ici !**

**Je viens juste de rentrer (il y a une heure) et le TGV et compagnie, même seule avec ma meilleure amie, c'est pas non plus le paradis quoi ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**

**Et Sherlock passe tous les mercredi sur France 2 ! YEAAAHHH (même si j'ai les Blu-Ray, j'adore le voir à la télé xD) et j'ai montré à ma meilleure amie et elle a bien aimé ! En gros, j'allume la télé et là, BENNYYYYY . Elle a vu sa tête et a dit : "Ta série là ... ça a pas l'air si mal que ça en fait ... !"**

**Y a t-il des bacheliers et des "brevetés" (je ne sais pas comment on appelle les gens qui passent le brevet des collèges ... xD) ? **

**J'ai observé qu'en général, le chapitre vous avait plu ! Et je vais donc répondre à vos nombreuses et adorables reviews :**

_**Arrylinda **_**: Merci ! C'est sûr que l'intrigue commence enfin ! Et j'adore ta fidélité, c'est super sympa :D Donc voici la suite, avec un retard impardonnable :/**

_**Saritaa-chan **_**: Eh oui ... La "Reichenbach Fall"... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Mrs. Hudson, je suis persuadée qu'elle est comme John : ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec deux Holmes au 221B XD ! Agatha, foutre la merde ? Meeuuuuh naaan ... Jamais ... XDDDDDD ! Je suis habituellement fréquente de publi' (chaque Dimanche) mais là ... J'avoue que j'ai pas pu publier :(**

_**anonyme**_**: Voici la suite et j'espère que Hohana t'a plu ! :) Merci encore de ta fidélité :D**

**_Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie_ : Adler, c'est Adler ! Moi je dis : accroche toi ;D !**

_**Arthemis **_**: Merci et voici la suite ! ;)**

_**Owl The Siriuss **_**: J'adore ta review, et merci beaucoup ! C'est super gratifiant quand quelqu'un vous dit que votre style est "franchement bien" ! Merci merci merci merci ! Donc voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

_**MiaWatson : **_**La réaction ? Bientôt et même peut être dans ce chapitre ... C'est adorable tes reviews, comme d'hab' ! :)**

Je file dans les rues, grillant les feux de circulations et négligeant les priorités. Pour tout dire, j'ai dû mal à me repérer dans toutes ces rues que je ne connais pas vraiment. Mais ça ne doit pas être trop difficile. Je décide de stopper le rythme et m'arrête définitevement à un feu. Je pose un pied à terre et réfléchis, promenant mon regard partout autour de moi. Il faut que je me rende à Eaton Square, numéro 44. Je prends une bouffée d'air frais et cherche le nom de la rue dans laquelle je me trouve. Chelsea Bridge Road.

Aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Parfait. Non, sérieusement, je suis _complètement _perdue en plein Londres, et si Sherlock et John s'aperçoivent que je les ai suivis, que je suis perdue, que je ne suis pas à la maison, qu'ils tombent par hasard sur moi, qu'ils me demandent ce que je fais ici, eh bien ...

Je n'ai plus qu'à signer un acte de décès.

C'est-à-dire, qu'en gros, j'ai de gros risques de me faire gronder très fort (surtout par John, qui se considère comme responsable de moi, et un peu par Sherlock, qui n'aime sûrement pas que l'on fouine dans ses affaires).

Je prends l'initiative de continuer tout droit. De toute façon, là où j'en suis, je ne peux tomber (ou me perdre) plus bas.

Je remonte la grande avenue et tombe sur Sloane Square. C'est un joli quartier, à ce que je vois. Des maisons vraiment magnifiques, modernes mais pas trop et d'une blancheur préservée impressionnante.

Alors non seulement je suis perdue, mais en plus, je suis tombée dans un quartier chicos, où je me ferai certainement snober si j'ose demander mon chemin.

Je pédale autour du parc qui caractérise apparement Sloane Square et lorsque je tourne la tête, devinez ce que je vois ?

Eaton Square.

Je m'extasie intèrieurment et m'engage dans l'impecablement tenue et belle rue.

Direction le numéro 44.

En fait ... non. Il me faut un plan d'attaque. Je ne peux pas sonner à la porte du 44 et demander à voir Irène Adler, dominatrice sexuelle, du haut de mes presque 15 ans.

(Pour info, je suis née le 17 décembre 1997, mon baptême a eu lieu en Août 1998)

Que dire ? Que sortir comme excuse ? Aucune idée.

A moins que ... oui, ça peut faire l'affaire. Evidemment, si John et Sherlock sont à l'intèrieur, je suis vraiment dans un sale pétrin. Mais qui dit que je tomberai sur eux ?

_Personne_.

Je reprends doucement mon expédition bientôt terminée lorsque je repense à tout ça.

Pourquoi ais-je décider de les suivre ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là-bas !

Alors là, bravo. Bravo à moi, Agatha Sybil Holmes, 14 ans et 9 mois, reine de la spontanéité et de l'irréflexion.

Bon, trop tard.

Je descends de mon vélo et le pose contre un arbuste. Je ne risque pas de me le faire voler, sachant que je me trouve dans un quartier plutôt bien fréquenté (en dehors des clients de Mrs. Alder, quoique ça m'a l'air d'être du haut de gamme, mais passons) et que personne ne voudrait d'une vieille bicyclette usée par le temps.

Je m'avance vers la demeure de la Dominatrice lorsque j'aperçois un groupe d'hommes armés sonner et entrer sans ménagement dans la maison. Un homme qui semble être le chef de l'expédition prend la parole avec un accent américain très marqué.

Il y a deux possibilités quant aux raisons qui ont poussées ces américains à rendre une petite visite à Irène Adler :

. Ils ont décidé de venir rendre une visite à but précis (on se comprend) et plutôt avec des idées mal placées derrière la tête, et les armes sont des objets, parce qu'ils sont légèrement sado-masochistes.

. Ils ne sont pas venus en amis, mais en ennemis, car elle leur doit quelque chose qu'ils souhaitent récupérer.

Personnellement, je penche plus pour la deuxième option.

Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rentrer dans la demeure maintenant. Si je me retrouve face à des américains armés, une "dominatrice sexuelle", son assistante (je l'ai aperçue demander de faire demi-tour aux étrangers, mais ils l'ont poussée sans aucun respect et sont entrés), Sherlock et John, je crains que ce ne soit ma fête.

Donc je vais rester sagement là, à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai marre de patienter. C'est vrai, quoi ! Je me dirige vers la maison blanche, pousse la porte entrebaillée et franchis le palier. Des éclats de voix me parviennent d'en haut. Je décide de ne pas m'aventurer à cet étage et explore celui où je me trouve. J'entre dans une sorte de chambre. Du maquillage traîne délicatement sur une coiffeuse. Je fouille dans des tiroirs, cherchant à découvrir quelque chose. Ne me demandez pas quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je tombe soudain sur des dossiers. J'en ouvre un et le referme aussitôt.

Ce sont des impressions de clichés choquants et privés.

Mais ce sont aussi des photos comprometantes.

Des noms sont inscrits aux dos des dossiers.

Des noms de personnes extrèmement connues et intouchables. _Ou pas._

Je ne sais pas si je dois les prendre et les détruire, ou les laissez ici, à portée de main de n'importe qui d'assez futé.

Mais si Irène Adler les recherche et ne les retrouve pas, elle va automatiquement soupçonné quelqu'un de futé et qui aurait sans doute besoin de ces clichés.

Autrement dit, Sherlock.

Et là, tout s'emboîte.

Les envoyés de Mycroft, ce matin. Mycroft travaille au gouvernement britannique, ça me revient. Sherlock qui atterit ici juste après son rendez-vous avec son frère (et John était sûrement de la partie, vu qu'il est au courant). Le nom d'une personne de la famille royale sur ce dossier.

On veut faire disparaître des preuves particulièrement comprometantes.

Mais à mon avis, ces clichés sont la protection de la Dominatrice.

Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, en fait.

Elle a dû les prendre en photos avec un appareil discret.

_Un portable_.

Son téléphone portable doit en receler pleins d'autres, de photos de ce genre.

Mycroft a envoyé Sherlock récupérer le téléphone d'Irène Adler pour détruire les fichiers.

Mycroft a dû être envoyé par un membre important de l'aristocracie britannique.

Donc, c'est mieux que j'emporte ça avec moi, que je les détruise et que je n'en parle à personne.

C'est ce que je dois faire, pour protéger quelqu'un du chantage, même si cela met en péril la protection que Mrs. Adler possède.

J'ai à peine le temps de glisser les dossiers dans ma veste lorsque des coups de feu retentissent et que je vois Sherlock Holmes se diriger vers la rue, un pistolet en main, et tirer.

Puis il remonte à l'étage, sans m'avoir vue.

Mais je ne dois pas me réjouir trop vite. Il redescend les marches et entre dans la petite chambre où je me trouve. Je me cache rapidement derrière une armoire et vois Irène Adler y entrer à son tour. Elle ne porte que le manteau de Sherlock.

Dites, c'est peut-être la journée de la nudité, en fait.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment leurs échanges vocaux, même si je distingue qu'ils parlent d'un téléphone.

J'avais raison ! Un petit élan de fierté germe en moi, mais je ne dois pas m'attarder ici.

Je cherche des issues, quand j'entends un bruit de quelque chose heurtant le sol.

Quelque chose ... ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Sherlock vient en fait de tomber à la renverse sur le parquet, et Irène lui caresse la joue avec une _cravache_.

Pitiéééé... Je ne veux pas assister à ça. Vraiment pas. Je grimace et plisse les yeux de dégoût. Elle se penche et récupère son portable, puis semble quitter la pièce. Je sors de ma cachette lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle est toujours là.

Merde.

Je panique puis cours vers la sortie, lorsque je sens que l'on m'empoigne le bras. J'espère que ce n'est ni Sherlock, ni John. Ni que soit que je connaisse, en fait.

C'est Irène Adler.

Elle me regarde avec un air de suspicion et de malice. Je déglutis péniblement.

"Je ... je venais pour recueillir un témoignage. Pour mon école."

Excuse complètement nulle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que si les américanos n'avaient pas débarqué, j'aurais sorti ce prétexte pour entrer dans la maison.

Mais cette excuse minable ne semble pas déranger Irène. La preuve : elle tient aussi fermement mon bras qu'il y a vingt secondes.

"A d'autres. Que m'as-tu pris ?"

Dans ces cas-là, vous avez deux options. Mentir ou avouer.

J'ai menti.

"Rien ! Je vous l'assure. Lâchez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît ..."

Elle semble à moitié convaincue.

"Bref. Si tu le dis. Sache que si ce n'est pas le cas, je me plaindrai à la police. Je connais leurs ... goûts. Je suis très persuasive, tu sais ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Je n'en doute ... pas. Pour la persuasion..."

Mon nom ? Dans ce genre de moment, vous avez deux options. Dire ou mentir.

J'ai menti.

"Emily. Emily Croft. Mais je ne vous ai rien pris !"

Un sourire de stupéfaction s'ancre sur son visage. Elle pensait que j'allais refuser de donner mon nom. Je dois monter dans son estime et sa confiance doit augmenter. Parfait. C'était exactement le but que je recherchais.

"Tu me rappelles quelqu'un ... Tes yeux, surtout..."

Non non non non non non non non. Pas ça. Elle tourne la tête vers Sherlock, et des pas reconnaissables descendent les escaliers. John. Oulalalalalala. Pas ça. Pas bon du tout.

Je me dégage et quitte la demeure, sous les yeus ébahis d'Irène, qui ne bronche pourtant pas. J'empoigne mon vélo et pédale jusqu'au 221B Baker Street.

Je l'ai échappé belle.

**Reviews ? :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes loulous ! Encore merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! (et oui, j'ai encore zappé d'y répondre -.-') ! Donc voici une suite un peu moins riche en émotions. Au fait, j'ai créé un Blogospot : .fr/ pour vous dire à quel point ma vie est palpitante XD (non je déconne j'ai fait un stage de danse c'était tropissime !) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je sais que ce n'est pas suffisants, mais les prochains seront plus longs ! :)**

**Donc les reviews :**

**_Katniss Holmes_ : Merci ! Une nouvelle lectrice (yeeeeaaahhhh !) ! C'est super gentil la review, et je suis contente de t'avoir donné des idées (tu plagies, je t'assassine ... Ehehehe je déconne XD ! *auteure possessive*) Bonne chance pour l'écriture de ta fic' :)**

**_Rose-Eliade_ : Voici donc la suite ;) ! Bonne lecture !**

**_MiaWatson_ : Merci ! Tu écris des fanfictions ? Ou des fictions ? *curieuse en action* Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, on n'est jamais au bout de nos surprises avec les auteurs ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu des énormes moments de bug tellement je ne m'attendais pas à des suites de ce genre dans certaines fanfictions que je lisais :D ! Bonne lecture :)**

**_dwsh_ : ... *moment embarrassant où l'auteure se rend compte qu'elle t'a tout simplement pris pour une fille* EXCUSE MOI ! Vraiment. Contente qu'Hohana t'ai plu :) La suite, "La Face Cachée de Mycroft" m'a moins plu mais est quand même bien :) (je ne le dis pas, mais je fais dans le chapitre court lol) Bonne lecture :D !**

**_Lumos-Mentalis-Obvious-Dearie_ : Merci :D ! Agatha se fera peu probablement surprendre par ses tuteurs, mais elle n'y passera pas loin ... ;) Profite du chapitre !**

**_Saritaa-chan_ : (à qui j'ai déjà répondu en partie ;) ) Merci encore de ta fidélité !**

**_SherlockBBCOne_ : Petite timide va ! ;D Non je rigole :) Merci merci merci ! Les compliments n'en finissent plus ! Tu écris des livres policiers ? C'est génial ! Je suis contente pour ton brevet :D ! Et merci encore infiniment ! Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture :)**

**_Arrylinda_ : Ma petite Arrylinda ! :D J'espère que tu vas mieux que la semaine dernière :/ Irène est certes une dominatrice, mais en présence d'un enfant, j'ose espérer qu'elle se maîtrise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ... Sur la longueur des chapitres, je fais des efforts, promis ! :D A la semaine prochaine miss ;)**

** _Owl The Siriuss_ : Merci pour ta review ! Elles me font toujours très plaisir :D ! Voici, je l'espère, ta faim rassasiée :D**

**BONNE LECTURE MES LOULOUS :D**

Je rentre enfin à la maison. Je demande à Mrs. Hudson si je peux garder son vélo. Elle opine de la tête et me demande où j'étais passée. Vite, un lieu. Sinon, ce sera la première et dernière escapade que j'aurais faite.

"J'étais partie me promener. Découvrir les ... environs."

Mensonge gobé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira en parler à Sherlock ou à John. J'espère.

Je monte les marches et vais dans ma chambre. Je sors les dossiers secrets de mon gilet et cherche un endroit où je puisse les cacher sans que mon parrain ne s'en aperçoive.

Pas mes sous-vêtements. Trop facile. Et pourquoi pas autre part que dans la chambre ? Je descends les escaliers, me dirige vers la vieille bicyclette et essaye tant bien que mal de déloger la selle de son tube. Quand j'y arrive enfin, une large embouchure se dévoile sous mes yeux. J'y glisse péniblement les documents comprometants et remets la selle en place.

Puis je remonte les escaliers et m'assois dans un fauteuil. Je croise mes jambes et attends.

Je n'ai pas à patienter trop longtemps. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs voix d'hommes que je ne connais pas. Des pas lourds résonnent dans l'escalier. Je me relève de mon siège et passe la tête par l'entrebasure. Je vois John et un autre policier soutenir Sherlock par les épaules et si j'ose dire, le traîner. John remercie le policier et je me précipite pour l'aider. Nous portons Sherlock jusqu'à ma chambre (tant pis, je dormirai sur le canapé) et il s'effondre sur le lit. John le borde, et le grand détective exprime son mécontentement à dormir à force de borborygmes.

Puis John revient dans le salon et se laisse choir, épuisé, sur le fauteuil que je viens de quitter.

" ça va ?"

Il affiche une moue fatiguée et répond nonchalament.

"Oh, c'était juste une longue journée. Et toi ?"

_Journée_ ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, qui affiche 19H00.

Pardon ?! J'ai passé mon après-midi sur ce fauteuil, à attendre ?

Apparement _oui. _Je n'ai vraiment pas la notion du temps.

J'aquiesce et lui demande ce qu'avait Sherlock.

"Oh ! Irène Adler l'a drogué."

Puis il ferme les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant pour Irène.

Et comme une idiote, j'opine du menton, comme si je savais de quoi il parlait, que j'étais informée de tout.

Ce qu'il remarque. Et évidemment, ça l'intrigue. Pourquoi j'ai hoché la tête ?

"Tu as hoché la tête ... Pourquoi ?"

"J'en sais rien ... Je compatis ?"

Il rigole doucement, comme rassuré que je ne sois au courant de rien. Le pauvre. Il ne sait pas que j'en sais plus que lui.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?"

Bon. Je n'aime pas mentir, vraiment. Surtout à John, qui ne veut que mon bien. Alors je ne vais pas mentir. Je ne vais juste pas _tout_ raconter.

"Eh bien ..."

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai l'impression que ma timidité disparaît peu à peu, en deux jours.

"... Je suis allée me promener en vélo, ce matin. J'ai visité les environs... Et cet après-midi, je suis restée assise sur ce fauteuil, attendant je-ne-sais-quoi."

John me regarde attentivement, puis soupire et décide de commander un repas : pizzas. Je ne décline pas l'offre, étant donné que je meurs de faim, car je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin.

Le repas a lieu dans un étrange silence, lorsque je me décide à prendre la parole.

"Qui est Irène Adler ?"

John s'étouffe avec un morceau de pizza et ne daigne répondre à ma question que lorsqu'il a fini de boire son verre d'eau.

"C'est une femme, un peu ... _spéciale_."

Sans blague. Mais je veux voir jusqu'où la description de John sur Irène peut aller.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de ... _spécial_ ?"

"Un métier peu ... recommandable. Mais c'est d'ordre secret et gouvernemental, et je ne peux t'en parler. Désolé."

John, John, John. Je crois avoir trouvé en toi un homme qui pourra m'aider à grandir.

"Quand vais-je retourner au collège ?"

L'ancien médecin militaire sourit et semble ravi de changer de sujet.

"La semaine prochaine. Lundi, je crois. Tu iras au Lycée français Charles de Gaulle."

Ok. Dans quatre jours, je ramène mon fessier dans une école internationale. J'ai quelques notions de français. Parfait.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à John, lave mon assiette et m'allonge sur le canapé, tandis qu'il va dans sa chambre. Je m'endors paisiblement, mais je ne veux pas retourner étudier au collège.

J'ai _peur_ du regard des autres.

J'ai peur de devenir la même fille que j'étais avant l'accident.

Celle que tout le monde prenait pour une folle.

Mais c'est décidé, je vais changer.

Je vais devenir la fille que je suis destinée à être.

Agatha Sybil Holmes.

"Chers Papa et Maman,

Je sais que j'aurais dû vous écrire plus tôt. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je m'excuse aussi de vous envoyer une lettre, qui est un moyen de communication un peu ancêstral, mais qui est sûr à presque 100 % ! Je vais vous informer de mon étât actuel.

Je suis chez mon parrain, que Maman n'aimait pas trop ! Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre : son colocataire, John Watson, est très prévenant avec moi. Il m'aide et est souvent présent quand j'ai besoin de réconfort (car votre disparition, ainsi que celle de Gena, m'ont énormément affectée). Je suis d'ailleurs sûre que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'accident. Peut-être pas. Mais je ne veux pas en reparler.

Tout ça, c'est du _passé_. Je veux tourner la page. Je me répète souvent cette phrase, mais je ne l'applique pas vraiment.

C'est trop dur. Les sentiments ont une emprise considérable sur moi. Je ne me serai jamais imaginée comme cela.

Que dire ? Ah oui, je suis scolarisée dans un établissement de quartier. On ne peut pas dire que je m'y sois complètement acclimatée, car ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi que je suis là. On me supporte, on est gentil avec moi, mais je sais que je ne renouerai jamais une amitié aussi forte que celle qui me liait à Gena. Dites-lui bonjour de ma part, si vous la croisez.

Sherlock n'est pas heureux en ce moment. Il n'est ni triste ni joyeux. Peut-être est-ce dans sa nature ? Mais John semble insinuer que non, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il joue beaucoup de violon. John et moi avons une petite idée quant à son mutisme et son humeur. Et cher Papa et chère Maman, cela tient en deux mots : _Irène Adler_.

Mais je ne veux pas en dire plus ; cela ne serait pas judicieux de ma part, sourtout en ce qui concerne cette femme.

John, pour sa part, enchaîne les petites copines. Il me fait rire, et nous sommes proches comme peut l'être un ... eh bien disons, un oncle, avec sa nièce. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et l'affaire Irène-Sherlock le contrarie. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du silence étrange de Sherlock ou si c'est parce qu'il est légèrement jaloux !

Moi ? Que dire sur mes problèmes de coeur ? Rien de bien spécial, à part que William me _manque_ beaucoup. Je n'ai pas osé le rappeler, et il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. J'aimerai le recontacter, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'espère que je l'appelerai bientôt, pour savoir comment il va.

Mais il me rappelle le passé. Et je veux aller de l'avant. J'ai changé, depuis l'accident. Je suis plus ouverte, plus rieuse. J'ai aussi arrêté la flûte ; j'ai acheté une guitarre avec l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans un sweat-shirt de Gena. Non, Maman, ce n'est pas du vol. J'ai trouvé suffisament d'argent pour financer une partie de l'achat de mon nouvel instrument, et je garde l'autre partie pour la reverser à une association. Comme par exemple "aidez-le-grand-Sherlock-Holmes-car-il-fait-une-so rte-de-dépression-à-cause-d'une-femme". Il est _fasciné_ par elle.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est que mon quinzième anniversaire a lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois.

Je vous embrasse,

Votre fille,

Agatha Sybil Holmes."

Je n'enverrai _jamais _cette lettre. A qui l'enverrai-je, de toute manière ? Je vais simplement la laisser moisir au fond d'une vieille boîte que je conserve depuis longtemps, qui est remplie de lettres comme celle-ci, prêtes à être envoyées, mais qui ne le sont et ne le seront jamais.

**Réactions ? :)**

**Cathy**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes loulous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (que je n'aime pas trop, au passage, mais bon ...) ! Alors les news : je pars dans 5 jours au USA (et pour deux semaines) donc je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveaux chapitre (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez pleeeeiiins quand je serai de retour) !**

**Je remercie encore les reviewers, que j'adore énormément au passage :D 3**

**Bref, donc voici la suite des aventures d'Agatha, de Sherlock et de toute la smala ! Je vais répondre aux reviews (qui ont d'ailleurs énormément augmenté, j'ai envie de dire "woaw ..." mais je suis trop heureuse donc je dis "MERCI A MES LECTEURS CHERIS QUE J'AIIIIME") :**

**_Arrylinda_ : Merci, j'espère que, vu que tu faisais ta valise, tu passes de bonnes vacances ! Pour la lettre ... Je vois que ça t'a plu (et t'es pas la seule), donc je vais certainement en refaire ;) ! Merci encore énormément ! :)**

**_Titi Snape_ : J'ai la famille dis donc ! Haha merci, ça me fait super plaisir ! Juste un point : Ash est très ressemblante à Sherlock, mais prépare toi à ce qu'elle réagisse plus "humainement" (en gros, avec plus de sentiments et d'émotions) que son parrain ! ;) Bisous. (au fait, tu ne parles pas pour rien dire dans ta review :D merci d'en avoir posté une)**

**_Saritaa-Chan_ : Aww tu es adorable ! Alors, en fait, pour les documents, elle ne les détruit pas parce... qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'en charger "elle-même" (ou alors c'est juste l'auteure qui n'en est pas encore là et qui aimerait voir ce que ça fait si John & Sherlock tombent dessus Muhahahahahahaha) ? Et j'exploite la relation Sherlock-Agatha dans ce chapitre, mais vers la fin ;) Merci encore ! :D**

**_Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie_ : Merci et oui, elle ment à John (en même temps, qui ne le fait pas ? ... XD) Donc voici la suite ! :D**

_**Rose-Eliade **_**: Merci et Agatha n'a pas piqué le téléphone d'Irène ! XD En fait, Irène avait imprimer des clichés compromettants, qu'elle a aussi dans son téléphone, et Agatha est tombée dessus et les a pris ! Mais il n'y avait pas tant de photos que ça. Irène (dans ma vision de la fic) a développé des clichés au cas ou, justement, on lui volerai son portable ;) ! Merci encore pour la review :D**

**_celtica1_ : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Haha merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil & merci à TOI pour avoir donné ton avis et t'être arrêtée sur ma fic ;)**

_**dwsh :**_** Merci et dis moi, t'aurais pas lu mes chapitres d'avance toi ;) ! Par rapport au collège ... muhahah (enfin c'est presque ça) ! Ok tu es une fille (et c'est moi, je suis désolée :o vraiment désolée) et oui, ça fait un malentendu emboîté dans un autre ... *pire qu'Inception lol* et c'est pas grave d'écrire un roman, moi ça me fait de la lecture et du plaisir ;) ! Bref merci énormément encore ! :D**

**_MiaWatson_ : Sur Sherlock et une autre série ? *C'est quoiiii ?* Mdrr pourquoi ne pas te créer un compte ? :) Moi, je sais que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant, mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est ton choix et non seulement je le respecte entièrement, et en plus je le comprends ! :) Et tout est dans ce chapitre, pour l'adaptation etc ... ;) ! Merci encore beaucoup et bonne lecture (je l'espère du moins ... :D)**

**_SherlockBBBOne : _Hahah merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil ! Mdrr pour la connexion internet ! *la galère j'imagine* C'est super pour ton brevet ! *SORTONS LE CHAMPAAAAAAGNE* ! :D :D :D et merci à toi pour reviewer ! Bonne vacances cocotte ;) !**

* * *

**Je voulais vous remercier. Vraiment. Quand je réponds à toutes ces reviews, que je vois que mon histoire vous plait, que j'atteins les 3500 vues et les 56 reviews, que je vois 19 followers et 9 favorites, j'ai juste envie de vous remercier du fond du cœur. Jamais, en commençant à poster sur ,je ne pensais que autant de gens s'intéresserait à ma fic. Donc encore merci et j'espère que vous saurez patienter ;) ! (et je viens de découvrir la barre chelou là, au dessus du texte ... je vais l'utiliser, ça fait plus "clean" XD)**

**DONC MERCI ENCOOOOOOORE ENORMEMENT JE VOUS ADORE !**

* * *

Le mois de Novembre est passé dans un nuage gris et sale, qui surplombait Londres. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec des gens de mon école. Ils m'ont acceptée dans leur "groupe". On va au cinéma, voir un film connu, à l'affiche. Je me prépare dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi porter. J'opte pour un simple jean, une paire de basket et un sweat-shirt de Gena, où il est écrit "Life Is Ruining My Existence". Ce qui ne veut rien dire en fait. Mais je l'aime bien. Je sors de la pièce et me rends dans le salon.

"John ?"

Il lève les yeux de son PC et me regarde.

"Je vais au cinéma avec des amis."

Et là, Sherlock se retourne et lâche son violon. John écarquille les yeux et me fixe.

"Tu ... quoi ?"

C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à ce que je sorte avec des amis. Ou que je sorte tout court. Sherlock pose un oeil mi-curieux, mi-bienveillant sur moi. Mais je sens que son regard est froid. Il n'approuve pas ce que je vais faire.

"Je vais sortir ... avec des amis. Au cinéma, au coin de la rue. Je t'assure, j'ai pris un peu d'argent, je fais attention en traversant la rue et tout ce genre de choses."

Je m'adresse à John quand je dis ces mots, mais je sais que Sherlock se sent aussi concerné.

Malgré les apparences, il est bienveillant avec moi. Il ne laisserai personne me faire du mal.

John hoche la tête et Sherlock retourne jouer du violon. Je lance un sourire à l'ancien militaire, qui paraît un peu inquiet de me laisser partir comme ça.

"Agatha ? Ce soir, je vais au restaurant avec Kate. Donc ..."

Sherlock ricane et finit sa phrase :

"...Tu ne vas pas rentrer ce soir ?"

John rougit, embarassé. Il opine de la tête.

"Bon très bien. J'y vais ! A plus !"

Et je sors de l'appartement.

Dehors, un vent d'hiver m'accueille. Le froid me brûle les joues, mais je continue d'avancer. J'arrive devant le cinéma et aperçois Martha, Chris, Rory et Jane. Mes amis. Cela me fait bizarre d'employer ce therme pour les désigner. Je leur souris, et nous entrons dans le cinéma. Puis, au moment de payer ma place, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas quel film nous allons voir.

"Martha ? On va voir quoi, en fait ?"

L'interpellée se retourne, me fixe quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire.

"Alors toi ... Tu es vraiment spéciale ! On va voir Sleeping Beauty."

Rory me jète un regard amusé tandis que je paye ma place. Nous entrons dans la salle de cinéma, et quelques popcorns tombent par terre lorsque Martha pousse les portes. Nous nous installons à la dernière rangée et nous parlons en attendant que le film commence.

"Alors, comme ça, tu ne savais même pas quel film nous allions voir, Aggie ?"

C'est Chris qui dit ça. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et réponds :

"Non. J'avais ... j'avais oublié."

Et j'accompagne le tout d'un petit rire stupide. Rory sourit et Jane se niche dans les bras de Chris quand la musique retentit et les lumières s'éteignent petit à petit.

J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai emménagé au 221B Baker Street. J'ai appris à effacer progressivement les mauvais souvenirs, à me sociabiliser, à stopper mes crises de silences prolongés. Et pour tout dire, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

Je regarde les images défiler sur l'écran géant et réfléchis parallèlement à tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis. Au début, j'ai été obligée de voir une psychologue. Elle ne servait à rien. John m'a alors aidée. Mes crises d'angoisse nocturnes ont cessé petit à petit, de sorte que maintenant, je n'en ai plus. Je me réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit, criais et pleurais, les souvenirs de l'accident venant hanter mes nuits.

John ne se réveillait pas vraiment. Il dormait. C'était Sherlock qui venait.

Il ne dort pas beaucoup en fait. Il veille, lorsqu'il a des affaires en cours. Il venait, me bordait et attendait que je me rendorme. Parfois, il me jouait du violon.

Maintenant, comme ce genre d'incident ne m'arrive plus, il ne vient plus. Mais John et la psychologue ont été formels : la moindre chose en rapport avec le passé peut me faire rechuter.

Je ne me croyais pas comme ça ! Si faible, si fragile.

Si vulnérable.

Le film que nous regardons est affreux. Il me met mal à l'aise. Je me retourne sur mon siège, sous l'oeil de Martha, qui sent mon malaise. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, croyant ainsi me calmer. Elle se trompe ; ça ne fait qu'empirer la chose.

Devant nous, des adolescents rient légèrement. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

L'un d'entre eux tourne la tête.

Non.

Pas ça.

NON.

Je me débats.

_Tout est noir. Tout n'est qu'abîme et ténèbres._

_Réveillez-moi._

_REVEILLEZ-MOI !_

William.

Mon pouls s'accélère, je tremble et ma respiration s'entrecoupe. Que fait-il ici ?

_"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"_

_Boum Crash Tic Tic Tic Boum._

_Gena._

Je dois sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

Je me lève de mon siège et file à travers les rangs. Rory, Chris et Martha me regardent, ahuris. Seule Jane se lève et court après moi.

Je fonce vers la sortie.

Je pousse la porte et me retrouve à l'air frais. La porte se referme dans un claquement sourd, pour se réouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Jane, ses cheveux blonds au vents, m'interpelle.

"Aggie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?"

_Aggie._ C'est mon nouveau surnom. Je le trouve absolument ridicule étant donné que je ne suis pas ce genre de filles qui adorent que les gens leur attribuent des surnoms cul-cul. Vraiment pas.

Ais-je si changé que les gens me voient à présent comme ce genre de fille ?

Ce genre de fille qui porte un surnom minable, possède une bande d'amis banale et qui se sent mal après avoir aperçut un garçon à qui elle a parlé en tout cinq minutes ?

Jane s'approche doucement de moi, le regard inquiet et les bras ballants.

"Aggie ? Est-ce que ..."

Je relève la tête vers elle et m'écrie :

"JE NE SUIS PAS AGGIE ! JE NE SUIS PAS AGGIE !"

Jane recule, abasourdie par mon manque de self-controle. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la surprise. Elle s'apprête à rentrer dans le cinéma lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Oh non.

Pas lui.

"Agatha ? J'étais presque sûr que c'était toi dans le cinéma, et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Comment vas..."

Il jette un coup d'oeil à une Jane pétrifiée qui n'ose plus faire un pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Je le fixe quelques instants avant de me lancer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais faire ça. Mon ancien "moi" refait surface. Génial. Alors là, aucune chance de réavoir une nouvelle vie. A tous les coups, Londres entière sera au courant que je suis la gamine la plus folle à lier que l'East End ait jamais connue.

"Toi ..."

Je m'avance vers lui en pointant mon doigt sur son torse.

"... Tu es le plus grand connard que la Terre n'ait jamais porté."

Jane respire normalement à présent. Elle se poste contre le mur, ne désirant rater cette scène pour rien au monde. Comment ais-je pû devenir amie avec une personne comme elle ?

William me regarde, perplexe.

"Mais qu'est-que tu veux dire ?"

Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de lui.

"Tu m'as mentie. Tu m'as donnée de faux contacts ! Espèce de sale connard ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler il y a deux jours, et je suis tombée sur le docteur de l'hôpital ! Quant à ton adresse, c'est celle de l'assistante sociale !"

William referme sa bouche et ses yeux s'assombrissent.

"Tu m'as laissée espérer que je pourrai peut-être te joindre ... Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi ?"

Jane reste adossée au mur, attendant le moment où je lui mettrai une gifle. Patience, Jane, ça ne saurait tarder s'il ne me donne pas une bonne excuse dans les trente secondes qui suivent.

"Agatha... Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le droit de te la donner."

20 secondes. Attention Will, c'est nul comme excuse ça.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'en avais pas l'autorisation."

Il fuit mon regard comme la peste. 10 secondes.

"Pourquoi ?!"

Il prend une inspiration et se lance. 5 secondes. Coucou la joue de William, j'arrive.

"Parce que j'ai été placé dans une instution réservée aux enfants sans famille, qui commencent à être formée par le MI5 dès 14 ans. J'ai l'âge requis et les compétences de base. C'est censé être confidentiel, mais comme tu t'apprêtes à me flanquer une baffe monumentale, je préfère te le dire. Tu es contente, maintenant ?"

Je le fixe pendant une bonne minute, sans rien dire. La réaction de Jane, elle, ne se fait pas attendre.

"Oh lalala, c'est comme James Bond ! Oh, tu as entendu Aggie ? Il travaille dans le truc de James Bond !"

Bon Dieu, que cette fille est bête. Pourquoi me suis-je liée d'amitié avec des gens aussi superflus ?

Jane s'approche de moi, me prends par les épaules et me secoue violement.

"Aggiiiiiiie ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est un a-g-e-n-t s-e-c-r-e-t ! OH MY GOOOD !"

Elle épelle le mot "agent secret" comme elle épelerait le nom du nouveau sac Chanel qu'elle aurait envie d'avoir. C'est bon, Jane, j'avais compris la première fois. Will, quant à lui, ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il regarde Jane comme si elle était complètement débile, et moi, il ne me regarde tout simplement pas. Parfait. Moi non plus, je ne m'intéresse plus à lui.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Jane en la repoussant.

"Hé, c'est bon, je ne suis pas sourde."

Elle ouvre ses grands yeux verts, rigole et se tourne vers Will.

"Mais dis donc toi, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? Aggie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais dans tes amis un gars comme ça..."

Elle s'est à présent retournée vers moi, et pointe William du doigt.

"... qui en plus, faisait partie de l'équipe d'espions de James Booooooond !"

Je marmonne dans ma barbe.

"Peut être parce que je n'étais pas au courant."

Elle se penche vers moi.

"Hein ? T'as dis quoi ? ... Bon, je m'en fiche en fait."

Tant mieux. Au fait, suis-je obligée de préciser que William n'est plus mon ami. Je déteste quand on me ment.

Je tourne les talons tandis que Jane attrape le col de William et commence à lui taper la discut'. J'entends ce dernier m'appeler, mais le bruit de sa voix s'étouffe au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'avenue, en direction du 221B Baker Street.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et monte les marches à toute vitesse. Je file dans ma chambre, dépose mes affaires, me mets en pyjama et vais chercher de quoi manger. Je meurs de faim.

Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment mourir de frousse. Vous avancez dans une pièce qui vous paraît vide et silencieuse, vous vous dirigez vers l'objet de votre convoîtse (dans mon cas, le réfrigirateur) et au moment où vous vous apprêtez à l'ouvrir, il suffit à la personne cachée dans l'ombre de jouer une note stridente au violon.

Merci Sherlock.

Je me retourne, pousse un cri, sursaute et ouvre grand les yeux. Tout ça, simultanéiment.

Applaudissements, s'il-vous-plaît.

"MAIS TU ES DINGUE OU QUOI ? NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR DE PEUR !"

Il me coupe en souriant.

"Hahaha ! Je t'ai eue."

...

...

...

Hein ? Depuis quand le grand Sherlock Holmes fait-il des blagues ?

Je reste là, surprise, et j'arrête de crier. Il se dirige le frigo, attrape un yaourt et me le tend. Je le prends, sans comprendre. Il farfouille dans un tiroir et en sort une petite cuiller. Il me la tend. Je la prends. Il va s'allonger dans son canapé et m'invite à rejoindre un siège. Ce que je fais, toujours en état de choc, avec ma cuiller et mon yaourt à la main.

Je m'assieds et ouvre l'opercule.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et son regard semble me scruter. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche et me dit :

"Alors, cette soirée cinéma ?"

* * *

**Cathy :) (et en espérant que vous ayez apprécié la lecture, perso, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, ni de Will) et un GRAND bravo à qui trouvera la référence ... allez un indice : Moffat. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Salut mes loulous ! Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Racontez moi tout haha ;) BREF comme vous le savez je suis allée aux Etats-Unis avec ma famille, et c'était topissime ! Résultat, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire du tout ... Donc j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle : je commence par quoi ?**

**Allez, la bonne nouvelle.**

**Je sais comment je vais terminer la fiction avec Agatha.**

**La mauvaise ?**

**Le prochain chapitre (le 13) n'est pas encore terminé, autant dire que niveau organisation, c'est mort. Mais j'vais me défoncer pour finir l'écriture en fin de semaine et le poster à l'heure !**

**SINON VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? LE TEASER DE SHERLOCK SAISON 3 EST ENFIN LA ! Il est sorti il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, tout comme le trailer de Thor 2, le nom du futur Docteur dans Doctor Who. BREF, la semaine dernière était une semaine plutôt mouvementée dans le fandom et la sphère Tumblr (autant dire ça part dans tous les sens, surtout avec la moustache de John haha :'D)**

**J'ai commencé la série Supernatural (toute seule, autrement dit : personne à qui raconter mes délires à part ma meilleure amie, que j'ai convertie haha).**

**Les reviews ? Elles ont afflué, tous comme les vues et les nouveaux lecteurs ! Merci encore pour tout, mes choux, vous êtes adorables.**

**Je vois que le sujet William/Cherub vous a intéressé... Le truc, c'est que je n'ai jamais lu Cherub (mon frère oui, il me l'a d'ailleurs conseillé mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps, l'envie peut être...) donc non, je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour la destinée de ce personnage versatile ! :)**

**La référence était évidemment avec Rory et Martha, les pseudo amis d'Agatha, de Doctor Who ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé ! :)**

**Donc je vais y répondre maintenant (j'en ai pour une heure pfiouuu) :**

**Mary E. Kelly : Aww merci énormément ! Tu es adorable ! Non, William n'a pas été recruté à Cherub, mais tu vas voir... Ehehe j'ai du mal avec ce personnage, je ne sais pas vraiment où je l'emmène en fait ! Gros bisou la puce et profite de ce chapitre ! **

**Artemis : La choupi qui me laisse trois reviews haha :') Meuuuh oui Sherly va finir par l'adorer, aucun doute là-dessus ! Elle est pas totalement désagréable non plus ! :) Bisous miss et à la prochaine ! :D**

**Arrylinda : La référence est indiqué au-dessus choupi ! Pas de problème pour ne pas aimer William, moi non plus ! Voici la suite et profite bien !**

**dwsh : Hahah merci j'ai effectivement passé un bon moment aux états unis ! :) Haha tu m'as tuée avec Inception :') Voici la suite ma puce et profite du reste de tes vacances !**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci ! Pour Mycroft, ça reste à voir ! ;)**

**SherlockBBCOne : Aww merci tu es un ange ! Ta review me touche vraiment. C'est juste adorable, franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je me suis inscrite pour poster ma fiction. Merci du fond du cœur 3. Merci énormément Aurane (quel joli prénom !) J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir par la suite !**

**Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie : Ne te languis pas ! :') Après deux semaines, voici voilà la suite ! Merci encore ! 3**

**Owl-the-Siriuss : Haha tu fais du violon ? J'ai jamais été assez patiente pour apprendre à jouer d'un instrument ... Je t'assure pourtant que ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! ehehe j'suis comme ça moi : impatiente et ne fais rien pour y remédier. Ah si : j'écris des fanfictions. :')**

**Manon : Ouééééé une nouvelle lectrice ! *sortons le champagneuuuh* haha merci ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! :) Le concept de l'ado n'est certes par tous les points très original, mais j'essaye un max que ma fiction se démarque (crois moi, j'ai encore de la marge) ! A bientôt ;)**

**celtica1 : 1. Merci à toi (ouais on va y aller par étape j'ai pleins de trucs à te dire ehehehe ... :D) pour ta review ! 2. La théorie des "pommés" (autrement appelés bolosses, terme un peu ... dégradant) est tout à fait exacte ! Et il y a souvent moins d'embrouilles avec eux car ils ne se prennent pas la tête et ne recherche pas la popularité (la hiérarchie au collège...) malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais tu as entièrement raison ! 3. Ben non je ne lis pas Cherub ! Mais c'est drôle que vous m'ayez tous dit ça.. je demanderai à mon frère de quoi ça parle ! 4. Agatha dans une position fâcheuse ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va arriver ! A bientôt :) (et voilà comme je l'avait prévu tu as droit à la réponse la plus longue de la semaine :'D bonne chance pour tout lire haha)**

**Saritaa-Chan : Je suis partie à Boston, NYC et Washington ! :) Attention avec Mycroft... vous vous méprenez tous *rire sadique* enfin bref si tu veux être la filleule de Sherlock Holmes, ça va être un piti peu compliquéééééé... On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;) Johnlock est évidemment mon OTP favorite mais pour le réalisme de l'histoire, je garde ça comme ça :) Et puis qui dit qu'un jour, peut être ... :)**

* * *

**Pour vous faire patienter, voici des fanfictions que j'ai adorées :**

***Hohanna* d'Elyon Portrait (avec la suite, *La face cachée de Mycroft*) : Sherlolly mais l'histoire est tellement bien !**

***KARA, l'archère d'Asgard***

***Zone Libre***

***Terre d'Exil* ma favorite ! Bon les trois dernières sont avec Loki et les Avengers, mais je les adore ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

J'ai raconté ma soirée à Sherlock. J'avais le sentiment qu'il s'en moquait un peu, mais il m'a quand même écoutée. Il ne m'a pas coupée la parole une seule fois. A la fin, il s'est levé du canapé, a tourné en rond dans la pièce, pour finalement venir s'accroupir devant moi.

"Agatha ?"

"Oui ?"

"Il s'appelle bien William, ton ami ?"

J'ai alors poussé un soupir et me suis renfrognée.

"Ce n'est plus mon ami. Je doute même que ça l'ai été un jour."

Il ferma les paupières d'exaspération.

"Oui, bon, William, ou peu importe."

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

"Il te raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. J'en parlerai à Mycroft, mais je suis presque sûr que ce garçon te ment."

J'ai alors ouvert les paupières de surprise, même si au fond de moi, je savais que l'excuse qu'il m'avait faite avalée était peu probable.

"Ouais, bah je m'en doutais."

Sherlock haussa les sourcils et repartit s'allonger sur le canapé. Fin de la discussion, message reçu. Bonne nuit.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 17 décembre 2011. Autrement dit, c'est mon anniversaire.

Je dois juste préciser que j'ai horreur de cela. Des anniversaires, je veux dire. Peu importe que ce soit le mien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre : je ne veux pas en entendre parler. C'est une des choses que j'ai choisie d'oublier après la mort de mes parents. Donc, je n'ai pas eu d'anniversaire à proprement parler depuis environ huit ans. Quand je suis arrivée au pensionnat, j'ai catégoriquement refusé de donner la date de mon anniversaire à qui que ce soit. Même les professeurs n'en parlaient jamais.

Bon, en même temps, la première année, je n'avais pas été une crème. Pour dire la vérité, je possédais le caractère d'un vrai petit démon : je n'adressais la parole qu'à Gena et aux professeurs (en cas d'urgence, et lorsqu'ils m'interrogeaient, évidemment), je me montrais mesquine envers les autres enfants et je volais de la nouriture. Bon, vous me direz : "Y a pire que toi" . Heu ... non. Vraiment. Je faisais vivre un enfer quotidien aux personnes de mon entourage. Je lançais des regards noirs autour de moi à longueur de journée, comme si c'était de la faute des gens présents si mes parents étaient morts. Comme s'ils étaient la source de tous les malheurs du monde.

Mais le pire, c'est que je les mettais mal à l'aise.

Ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans leurs groupes et équipes parce que je les perurbais. Mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas volontaire.

...

Enfin, si, d'accord, j'admets que ça m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais me lier avec personne.

Gena est l'exception.

Donc pour en revenir à mon anniversaire, je dois vous raconter que chaque année, dès qu'il y avait un anniversaire, automatiquement on sortait les gâteaux, les confiseries, les décors tape-à-l'oeil et tout le bazar qui va avec. On donnait même un petit cadeau.

Mon premier (et dernier) anniversaire là-bas fut l'un de mes pires souvenirs de cette partie de mon enfance.

La directrice et les autres pensionnaires avaient décoré l'orphelinat et avaient préparé un magnifique gâteau au chocolat. La base, quoi.

Mais dès que j'avais aperçu la base en question, les souvenirs de mes anniversaires avec mes parents m'étaient revenus.

J'avais alors fondu en sanglot (petite émotive mal fichue, va) et j'avais déchiré les banderoles colorées et les assiettes en cartons. J'avais attrapé le gâteau et l'avait balancé dans le réfectoire, propulsant ainsi des miettes partout autour de moi.

Puis je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, et m'étais murée dans un long silence de trois jours ; je buvais l'eau du robinet de la salle de bain des filles, mais n'avalais rien.

Déjà que je passais pour une dérangée mentale, mais là, j'étais définitivement classée comme ovni du pensionnat. "On ne sait pas d'où ça vient, ce que ça fait et ce que ça peut faire. On sait juste que c'est méchant et qu'on ne doit en aucun cas s'en approcher."

Génial.

Donc les anniversaires étaient définitivement révolus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Joyeux anniversaaiiiire ... Joyeux anniversaire ... Joyeux anniversaaaaaaaaaiiire Agatha ! Joyeux anniversaaiire !"

John. Retourne d'où tu viens. Je refuse de vivre ce jour. Je refuse d'ouvrir de potentiels cadeaux et d'avaler un appétissant gâteau.

Quelqu'un rigole derrière lui.

SHERLOCK.

Et Mrs. Hudson.

Toute la petite compagnie s'est ramenée, à ce que je vois. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

On tire ma couverture et je gromelle. Pas question de sortir de ce lit. Demain matin peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est même pas envisageable.

"Allez Agatha, on n'a pas que ça à faire."

Merci Sherlock. Je vois que ce jour compte beaucoup pour toi. Je ne suis donc pas seule à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée que de me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

Mais je ne peux pas me montrer aggressive comme une lionne alors que tout ça part d'une bonne intention. Keep Calm Ash.

Je me redresse et affiche le plus beau sourire que j'ai en réserve. Je sors de mon lit et affiche un air innocent, de ceux que l'on sort lorsqu'on connaît la surprise mais on fait genre que non.

Bref.

Tout le monde est content, c'est la belle vie.

Haha.

HAHAHA.

Belle vie mes fesses oui.

Je m'approche de John et lui embrasse la joue. Je fais de même avec Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock. Heu ... Haha. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur sa pomette.

Il rougit.

Je rougis.

Truc de famille, je suppose.

John porte un paquet dans ses bras. Il sourit. Il tend le paquet vers moi et je l'attrape timidement.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et déchire l'emballage.

Une petite boîte. Qui BOUGE.

Oulala. Je l'ouvre et vois un petit chien qui dort au fond.

Un chien.

Je pose un regard sur la pièce, qui muette, attend ma réaction. Sauf que ce n'est pas la mienne qui se fait attendre, mais celle de mon parrain.

"John ... QU'EST-CE QU'ON AVAIT DIT ?"

John paraît embarassé. Je crois qu'ils avaient conclu à m'offrir un autre cadeau.

"Sherlock. Tu sais que c'est ce dont elle a besoin. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela te gène. Ce n'est qu'un chien après tout."

Sherlock pose ses doigts contre sa tempe. J'en pose un sur le dos du frêle animal. Il frémit mais ne se réveille pas.

"Mais bon sang John ! C'est un chien ! Il va faire ses besoins partout dans l'appartement, va mettre le bazar dans mes affaires ..."

Joh le coupe.

"C'est DEJA le bazar dans tes affaires."

Mais Sherlock ne semble pas l'écouter. Il continue sa tirade, impassible. Le chien, apparament, n'est pas le bienvenu. Moi, je l'aime bien. Pendant ce temps, mon parrain énumère sur ses doigts les potentiels dégâts que mon cadeau d'anniversaire va causer.

"... il va falloir lui acheter une litière, des croquettes et tout ce qui va avec, des jouets, des ... il va falloir le promener, et qui le fera quand Agatha sera au collège ? MOI ! Vu que Monsieur préfère passer ses nuits chez Mesdames !"

"Alors là, je t'inderdis de parler de mes petites copines sur ce ton-là !"

"Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ! Tu ne peux même pas te poser avec quelqu'un ! J'en ai marre de parler dans le vide les soirs où tu sors !"

Merci, Sherlock. Il y a moi, sinon ... J'existe, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

"Tu es gonflé de dire ça ! Tu parles même quand je m'absente en journée ! Tu te contre-fiches de mes horraires à moi !"

Mrs. Hudson se prend la tête dans ses mains et sort. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas assister à ce genre de disputes. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers. Pour ma part, je continue à carresser la petite bête, dont le poil est très doux.

"JE me contre-fiche de tes horraires ? Mais tu ne préviens même pas quand tu sors pour aller je-ne-sais-où !"

"Je vais faire des courses, figures-toi ! Vu que personne d'autre ne s'en occupe !"

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !"

"Je te parle sur le ton que je veux !"

"De toute façon, je ne ..."

Bon, c'en est assez là. Je savais qu'une malédiction pesait sur mes anniversaires, mais de là ...

"STOP ! VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS CHAMAILLER COMME DES GAMINS ? CA VA DEUX MINUTES VOS REGLEMENTS DE COMPTES."

Tous les deux s'arrêtent de parler. Ils me regardent, surpris, avant de fixer le sol. Je me rassieds sur mon lit et sors délicatement le chien de sa boîte. Il remue la queue, frissone et ouvre les yeux.

Ses yeux sont magnifiques. D'un vert clair parsemé de reflets jaunes. Son poil est noir, comme l'ébène. Il possède des oreilles qui tombent légèrement.

Sherlock et John continuent de me fixer. Je caresse le chien et il s'éveille. Il commence à sauter partout, jappe, et glisse sur le lit.

Mais c'est quoi cette bête ?

John cille et reprend ses esprits. Il ne jette pas un regard à son colocataire et s'assied près de moi sur le lit. Il rigole avec moi, puis nous jouons avec le chiot. Il nous mordille les doigts et sautille dans tous les sens.

Soudain, John gromelle. Je tourne la tête et vois que Sherlock a quitté la pièce.

"Mais où est-il encore parti ?"

"Là."

Il sursaute et voit le grand détective rentrer dans la pièce avec le panier du chiot et ses jouets. John détourne le regard, toujours énervé après l'affront. Sherlock dépose les jouets près du lit et s'accroupit par terre. Le chiot les aerçoit et saute du lit pour les atteindre.

"Comment les as-tu trouvés ?"

C'est John qui a parlé. Je relève la tête vers mon parrain et le regarde, en attente de sa réponse.

"Ils étaient sous ton lit."

John semble de nouveau irrité que Sherlock ait fouillé dans ses affaires, mais il garde son calme. Mais mon parrain n'en a pas encore fini. Parmis les jouets du chiot, se trouvent des dossiers et un petit présent mal empaqueté. Il me les tend et je lui souris. Le petit paquet contient une loupe. J'ouvre un dossier et m'aprçois qu'il s'agit d'anciennes enquêtes criminelles non résolues.

"Merci."

John lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne se doutait pas que Sherlock jouerait le jeu du "moi-aussi-j'offre-un-cadeau-à-ma-filleule-dont-tu -n'es-pas-au-courant". Le brun prend la parole, gêné par le silence régnant dans la pièce.

"Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?"

"Conchobar."

Je regarde John, qui vient d'énoncer ce mot.

"Heu ... C'est quoi ce prénom ?"

Sherlock prend la parole.

"En irlandais, ça veut dire "chien désiré"."

"Je préfère Concho alors."

John se lève et se poste devant la porte. Sherlock le suit.

"Va pour Concho alors."

La journée continue, calme. Le traditionnel gâteau fait son apparition, puis chacun vaque à ses activités habituelles. Sherlock au violon et John chez sa petite amie du moment. Je joue avec Concho, tout en réfléchissant à William. Eh oui, je sais, je devrais avoir tourné la page depuis belle lurette, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas et je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a mentie, et deux fois en plus.

Je n'ai pas "renoué" avec Jane et Chris. Mais Martha et Rory restent mes amis. Je passe mes journées avec eux. On s'amuse pas mal.

Le téléphone sonne.

Sherlock bondit et l'attrape. J'arrive dans le salon, et aperçois mon parrain réfléchir. Puis il ouvre la bouche.

"C'est donc toi l'adolescent fleur bleue qui ment à ma filleule ? Non parce que je dis ça ..."

Quand on parle du loup. Je saute pour arracher le portable des mains de Sherlock, qui sont malheureusement hors de portée pour moi.

"Tu sais, Wilhem... Ah pardon, William. Donc je disais, tu sais WILLIAM, mon frère Mycroft travaille dans les sphères du gouvernement britannique. Non, en fait il est le gouvernement britannique à lui tout seul quand il n'est pas occupé à jouer les agents secrets. Et ce que tu as dit à ma filleule est faux. Tu ne peux pas être un "agent secret" du haut de 15 ans. Alors, dis-moi ... Où est-tu et qui est-tu ?"

Long silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Sans surprise. Finalement, William prend la parole.

_"C'était une idée de Messy."_

Mon coeur s'arrête. Je relève la tête vers Sherlock, qui ne semble pas comprendre de qui William parle.

"_Elle a insisté pour que nous te fassions une blague. Je glisserai une fausse adresse et un faux numéro de téléphone, et on verrait si tu essaierais de me joindre. La sortie au cinéma... Elle était avec moi. Elle savait que toi et tes amis iraient. Quand je suis venu te voir dehors, elle s'est glissée derrière moi pour prendre en vidéo la scène. Je suis désolé. Mais tu m'as fait tellement de mal..."_

Je saute et arrache le portable des mains de Sherlock. Et cette fois, c'est décidé, je vais me venger pour de bon.


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou mes loulous ! Comment all... *se fait taper* OK OK OK JE SAIS J'AI UNE SEMAINE ET DEMIE DE RETAAARD !**

**Faute au syndrome de la page blanche. J'avais pas envie d'Agatha, pas d'idée et pas de motivation.**

**Mais c'est réparé !**

**Ehehehe bon voici la suite. Arrêtez de me taper heuuuu.**

**Haha bon je sais pas comment vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, de votre soutient et touut... MERCIIII !**

**Alors, pour vous consoler du temps assez pourri qu'il fait (si vous êtes dans le sud, ignorez. IL PLEUT A PARIS.) voici la suite !**

**La rentrée, c'est dans une semaine et j'ai juste pas envie de retourner travailler. En plus, ça veut dire : travail = devoirs = pas le temps d'écrire !**

**Mais je vais répondre aux reviews, ehehe, parce que j'ai envie tiens ! Na ! Bon, j'arrête XD !**

**_Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie_ : Oh mais j'veux pas te faire pleurer moi ! C'est pas une amie si elle t'a fait ça ! Non mais oh ! On touche pas à mes loulous ! J'vais envoyer Loki la détruire MUAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA *rire sadique* Hihi merci encore pour tout la miss :D ! A bientôt ! :)**

**_Saritaa-Chan_ : Eheheh la moustache, c'est vraiment une polémique ! XD Comment va le chien que ton père a acheté (overdose de dogs XD) ? :) Bon voici le chapitre (suis-je pardonnée de mon retard ? ^^) et non, Agatha ne va pas se laisser faire ! C'est une Holmes, ne l'oublie pas ! ;p Merci pour la review et bonne lecture :D !**

**_Rose-Eliade_ : Ah ça ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va s'en prendre plein la figure ! ;) Bonne lecture, et passe une bonne fin de vacances !**

**_celtica1_ : Aww merci pour ta review, et oui, William va bien se faire taper ! (par téléphone, mais who cares ? ^^) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**

**_Manon_ : Moi j'dis, Manon, elle a de drôles d'idées ! J'avais jamais vu le prénom de "Concho" sous cet angle ... XDDD Oui, William, c'est clair que c'est pas le personnage à qui on s'affectionne le plus ! XD Bisouilles la puce et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Owl the Siriuss_ : Hallo à toi aussi ! ;) Merci pour la review et je dois dire que tu es bien l'une des seules qui apprécie William ! :D Le truc, c'est qu'Agatha, elle l'aime plus trop elle ... XD j'avais plus d'idée pour la suite de William, donc je crois que tu vas devoir lui dire "adieu" ... :o Bonne Lecture la misstinguette ! ;)**

**_SherlockBBCOne_ : Merciiiii ! Tu es adorable ! :D LA MEME ! J'en ai marre d'attendre -.-' Du coup je compense avec des fanfics :') ! Et puis la version VO est quand même la meilleure ! J'ai commencé la série en VF, évidemment, mais quand je re-re-re-re-re-regarde les épisodes, c'est en anglais ! (la vois de Benedict *.* ...) Tu as un chien ? Oh la chance ! :D Moi j'ai un chat haha :') (comment je raconte ma vie là XD) Merci encore et groooos bisous choupi !**

**_Shirohina_ : Haha, c'est vrai que c'est ce que les gens me disent la plus part du temps :"Mais elle ressemble trop à Sherlock ... bon je continue quand même ! ;)" ! Mais finalement, elle est quand même différente ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien se venger ! Fini William ! ;) Bisou louloute ! Et bonne lecture !**

**_MiaWatson_ : Ouiiiii ! Et c'était trop bien :D ! (bon, j'arrête de me vanter là XD) Question vengeance, c'est un peu ce qu'il va se passer pourtant ... Bref, merci cocotte, et profite de ce chapitre ! :D**

**_dwsh_ : Merci pour la review et OH MON DIEU pour Chris et Jane, j'ai fait au feeling tu sais :'D ça m'a tuée quand j'ai vu ta review ! ;) Agatha va, évidemment, rencontrer Mycroft un jour ou l'autre ! ;) ehehehe *sourire sadique* ouiii elle va se venger muhahahhahhahah ! Mdrr bon bisous et à la semaine prochaine chouchou ! :)**

**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai passé en boucle l'album de Bruno Mars "Unorthodox Jukebox" *.* !**

**BONNE LECTURE LES LOULOUS ET BONNE FIN DE VACAAAAAAANCES !**

**Cathy :)**

* * *

"POURQUOI ?! JE T'AI FAIT QUOI AU JUSTE ?"

Je hurle littéralement dans le combiné. Hors de question de le laisser mentir une énième fois.

_"Parce que tu t'es moquée de moi à de nombreuses reprises !"_

"Je me suis moquée de TOUT LE MONDE à de nombreuses reprises !"

"_Peut-être, mais ce que tu m'as fait, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'était un acte de méchanceté gratuite. Je me suis simplement vengé quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !"_

Bon, réfléchissons. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une crème à l'orphelinat, mais qu'ais-je donc pu bien faire pour le mettre en rogne à ce point ?

Ah si, je m'en souviens. J'ai envoyé à certains enfants, il y a de ça cinq ans, une fausse lettre de leurs parents. Alors certes, je suis odieuse, et j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, mais ils l'avaient amplement mérité ! Ils s'étaient moqués de mon physique ; cheveux auburn, peau pâle et corps de petite fille. Ils m'avaient attachée et m'avaient obligée à porter la robe de "Carrie au bal du diable" de Brian de Palma.

Un film d'horreur quoi.

Donc vengeance. Mais je me rappelle m'être faite grondée très fort et avoir déclenché des dizaines de pleurs.

"Vous m'aviez provoquée ! Vous avez tous été méchants avec moi ! Dès le début, et jusqu'à la fin !"

_"Était-ce une raison pour rendre la pareille ?"_

"Oui !"

_"Mes parents ne sont pas morts. Ils m'ont juste abandonné. Et tu m'as fait croire qu'ils revenaient me chercher. Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu m'as fait ?"_

"Et vous ? Vous m'avez pourchassée de nombreuses fois, vous vous êtes continuellement moqués de moi ! C'était un acte de pure vengeance."

_"C'était méchant."_

"Parce que vous ne l'avez pas été avec moi peut-être ?"

_"Tu as catégoriquement refusé de te sociabiliser dès le début !"_

Certes. Mais étais-ce une raison pour alors me considérer comme une ennemie potentielle ? La réponse est non. Et ça a pourtant été le cas.

"Donc tu as décidé de me mentir, à deux reprises en plus ? Pour te venger de quelque chose datant d'il y a cinq ans ?"

"_La vengeance n'a pas de date limite._"

"Tu sais quoi William ? Je vais te raconter une histoire, et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Sans m'interrompre. Après, tu pourras la dire à qui tu voudras, faire ce que tu veux de notre ... relation disons. Compris ?"

Il y a un silence au bout du fil.

"_Ok._"

"Très bien. C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui perd ses parents très jeune. Son père est assassiné et sa mère se suicide une semaine après. Elle est alors placée dans une pension qu'elle déteste. Déjà que petite, elle n'avait pas des tonnes d'amis, mais en arrivant à l'orphelinat, elle désire carrément ne plus en avoir. Donc elle reste seule, et ça lui convient parfaitement. Le truc, c'est que les autres enfants ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle ne parle pas et ne joue jamais avec eux. Ils la trouvent bizarre, juste parce qu'elle est différente. Ils la persécutent. Que penses-tu, William, que la petite fille va faire ? "

J'attends la réponse de mon interlocuteur et sens en même temps le regard de Sherlock posé dans mon dos.

"_Elle va se venger._" répond William d'une voix glaciale.

"Exactement. Et comme elle connaît les faiblesses des autres enfants, qui au fond, sont les mêmes que les siennes, elle va en user pour se venger. D'où les fausses lettres. Mais les autres enfants prennent cette vengeance comme une annonce de guerre et lui mènent la vie de plus en plus dire. Et que va faire la petite fille ?"

"_Elle va continuer à se venger."_

"Oui."

Puis décidant que la conversation est terminée, et les choses ayant été mises au clair, j'annonce très clairement :

"Maintenant, tu dégages de ma vie."

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii p.

Fin de la conversation.

Je repose le téléphone et me retourne face à Sherlock. Il a l'air embarrassé.

"Je ne savais pas que ta mère s'était suicidée. Je pensais qu'elle était aussi morte, comme Charles, mais pas suicidée..."

Je souris sans grande conviction.

"Eh oui."

Concho jappe et vient vers nous. Je le prends dans mes bras et joue délicatement avec lui.

24 décembre.

"Agatha !"

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je patiente quelques instants avant de me rallonger pour me rendormir, lorsque John fait son apparition en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

"Agatha, réveille-toi. Il faut que tu m'aides à tout préparer, Sherlock ne daignant pas participer aux festivités."

Aux festivités ? ... Ah oui. Noël. C'est ce soir. Je me lève péniblement, observe John qui ouvre les volets et dirige mon regard vers la supposée cachette des cadeaux. Vous voulez savoir où je les ai planqués ?

Dans mon sac.

Et pourquoi je les ai mis là ?

Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en Sherlock, qui, dans la journée, fouine partout. Donc quand je quitte le 221B, j'emporte mon sac avec moi, et je suis sûre qu'il ne les trouvera pas. Je pose les pieds sur le sol et m'étire. Baille. Réponds un "OK, pas de problème" à John. Sors de la pièce. Passe par le salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Observe Sherlock jouer encore une fois du violon dès le matin. Mange. Vais me laver.

Le parcours du combattant.

La journée se passe calmement, Mrs. Hudson nous aidant à tout préparer. Je demande à John qui sera présent ce soir, et si je connais tout le monde.

"Alors, il y aura nous quatre, Molly Hooper..."

"Molly Hooper ? Qui c'est ?"

"La médecin légiste avec qui nous travaillons." Il jette un coup d'œil à Sherlock en prononçant ces mots. Ehehehehe. Je crois avoir compris, d'après l'expression que Sherlock arbore suite aux paroles de John que Molly est amoureuse de lui.

"Elle l'aime ?"

John me regarde, abasourdi.

"Comment tu sais ça ?"

Il se reprend et finit par me couper dans mon élan de déduction.

"Ah oui. Tu es une Holmes. J'avais oublié."

Puis il accroche une guirlande au-dessus de la cheminée.

"John... Et il y a qui d'autre ?"

Il se retourne vers moi et réfléchit.

"Lestrade ... Non, pas Mycroft... Et Janet, une... amie."

Traduction : Poivre et Sel, pas l'emmerdeur de frère de Sherlock et la nouvelle copine de John.

La soirée promet d'être ... agréable.

Je pars dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi grignoter. J'attrape une barre chocolatée et laisse fondre le chocolat dans ma bouche. Puis, je reviens dans le salon et me laisse choir dans le canapé, attendant le soir.

* * *

Le soir arrive enfin. Je me suis préparée à rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, et je tiens à ressembler à quelque chose avant que les gens se fassent une opinion bien précise de mon caractère. J'enfile donc une robe noir qui s'arrête au genou, recouvrant mon buste jusqu'à mes coudes. Elle est en dentelle noire et je l'adore.

Non seulement parce qu'elle est belle, mais en plus parce que je me la suis achetée toute seule. John m'a demandé de m'acheter un beau vêtement de Noël, pour non seulement avoir l'air présentable, mais en plus pour me faire plaisir.

J'enfile une paire de ballerines noires assorties et quitte la chambre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je m'aperçois que la petite amie de John est déjà là ! Je m'avance timidement vers elle et John nous présente. Elle m'a l'air gentille, mais lorsque Sherlock se pointe, je sens que les ennuis commencent. Il l'a apparemment déjà rencontrée et ne se souvient plus de son nom.

Je ne veux même pas imaginer la gêne de John.

Lestrade arrive, ainsi que Molly Hooper.

En fait, tout se passe à merveille. Si seulement Sherlock n'avait pas été là, je crois qu'on aurait jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée.

Le simple fait de ridiculiser Molly, qui m'a l'air extrêmement amoureuse, est méchant. Oui, c'est méchant et inutile.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est le sms.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie.

"Ce n'est pas moi !"

Oui, Molly, c'est Sherlock.

J'ai franchement honte de lui ce soir. Il se comporte comme un abruti. Encore heureux qu'il se soit excusé.

"Sherlock... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il tourne la tête vers moi, anxieux, puis s'approche de la cheminée. Un petit paquet rouge atterrit dans ses mains et il le déballe.

C'est le téléphone. Le téléphone d'Irène Adler.

Je blanchis et demande à John si je peux passer un coup de fil à une amie, ce qui est encore un prétexte étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis.

Je sors du salon et dévale les marches à toute vitesse, puis cherche le vieux vélo de Mrs. Hudson dans le corridor. Je déloge la selle de son embouchure et me trouve face à la cachette des documents de Miss Adler.

Heureusement, ils y sont toujours. Je les attrape et me dirige vers la loge de Mrs. Hudson. Je pousse la porte et rentre dans son petit appartement. Une cheminée. Il y a bien une cheminée, non ?

Oui.

Elle est là, près d'un fauteuil et de la table basse.

Mes ballerines me font mal aux pieds, je les enlève donc rapidement, et jette les documents dans le feu. Je cours dans le logis, cherchant une allumette, ou de quoi faire démarrer un feu.

"Merde !"

Je glisse et chute sur le front. J'essaye de me relever, mais la douleur es trop forte. Passant une main sur ma tempe. Un liquide chaud s'en échappe. Je rapproche ma main de mes yeux et y vois du sang.

Oh non. Je me relève doucement, marche vers la cuisine et trouve un briquet.

Je retourne auprès de la cheminée, et allume précautionneusement un feu. Je regarde les documents brûler, comme des souvenirs qui disparaîtraient et permettraient de se construire une nouvelle vie.

Pourquoi lui a-t-elle donné son portable ? Son portable qu'elle chérissait tant ?

Sa seule protection.

Pourquoi ?

J'essaye de me concentrer, de trouver une raison vraisemblable à tout ça.

Mais la douleur est trop forte.

J'entends des pas précipités dans l'escalier et entends la porte du 221B Baker Street s'ouvrir et se refermer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Sherlock.

Il faut que je remonte en haut, voir ce qu'il se passe. Il faut que je comprenne.

J'enfile mes ballerines et vais dans la cuisine nettoyer ma plaie.

J'éteins le feu et remonte les marches, en faisant attention à ne pas rechuter.

"Agatha ! Où étais-tu passée ?"

John s'avance vers moi, inquiet.

"J'étais partie passer un coup de fil. Je t'avais prévenu. Où est Sherlock ?"

John prend un air sévère et me répond :

"Passer un coup de fil ? Sans portable ? Tu es devenue magicienne ou juste menteuse ?"

Le portable. Y a trop de portables, je fais une overdose de portables.

"Où est Sherlock ?"

John me lance un regarde du style "on en parle plus tard, tu n'y échapperas pas, crois-moi".

La fête de Noël est tellement foutue que les invités commencent à partir. D'ailleurs, où est Molly ?

Partie, sans aucun doute.

"Où est Molly ?"

John semble en avoir assez de mes questions, mais il prend la peine de répondre.

"Elle partie au labo avec Sherlock."

Au labo ?

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, puis m'assoie sur un fauteuil et Concho me saute dessus. Je caresse sa tête et il s'endort sur mes genoux.

Le temps passe sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. Au bout d'un moment, le portable de John sonne et il décroche fébrilement. C'est Mycroft Holmes. John semble assez fatigué de cette soirée et les nouvelles que lui annonce le frère de mon parrain ne semblent pas l'apaiser.

S'en suit une explication avec ... j'ai oublié son prénom.

Puis une rupture.

"Agatha ... Dis moi que pire réveillon de Noël n'existe pas."

Je me redresse et tente de le réconforter. C'est vrai, il avait voulu faire passer une bonne fête à tout le monde et voici comment elle s'est terminée.

"Non. Ecoute John, je suis désolée .."

Il sourit d'un de ses sourires que j'aime tant. Un de ses sourires qui a l'air de dire "ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, tout va bien aller maintenant". Nous entendons des pas dans l'escalier et Sherlock rentre dans la pièce.

Pas un mot.

Rien.

Je lance un regard à John.

Il acquiesce la tête, puis je me rends dans ma chambre.

"Agatha. Attends !"

Je me retourne et l'ancien médecin militaire me donne des paquets.

"Oh merci !"

Je pose les paquets et le serre dans mes bras. Il m'embrasse le front et je lui pose une question, qui me semble importante, et qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes :

"Elle est morte ?"

John me regarde et me répond naturellement :

"Oui."

Puis je tourne le dos et m'avance vers ma chambre, les cadeaux sous le bras lorsque sa main m'empoigne le bras.

"Attends... comment tu sais ça ?"

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à nier mais je ne veux pas me compromettre non plus.

"J'ai vu les feuilles que Mycroft vous avait données."

"Les feuilles... Ah oui !"

Il semble gêné. Je souris, siffle mon chien et pars vers la chambre.

Je me déshabille et mets mon pyjama. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et ouvre mes cadeaux.

Puis je m'endors, fatiguée et d'humeur triste mais soulagée.

* * *

_"Pour Agatha. J'espère que ce recueil de poèmes de Lord Byron te plaira ! Joyeux Noël, xxx Greg Lestrade."_

"Pour : Agatha Holmes De : Molly Hooper

Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance et use bien de cette carte cadeau ! Love, Molly."

_"Quatre mois que tu es là, une autre présence féminine ne fait qu'embellir la vie quotidienne dans ce foyer de mâles ! J'espère que ce collier sera à la taille de Concho... Mrs. Hudson "_

"John m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, en espérant que ce livre de Jane Austen te plaira. xoxo, Janet."

_"Joyeux Noël Agatha ! Ce bracelet ira à ravir avec tes yeux ... Bises, John."_

**"Joyeux Noël. SH."**

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer, vos avis sont importants pour moi ! Je vous embrasse mes chous :)**

**Cathy**


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut mes fripouilles ! Ici Cathy. Et devinez qui n'a pas un seul jour de retard, cette fois ? C'EST MOI. Par contre, je ne peux pas promettre un record (normal ?) pour la semaine prochaine, la faute aux cours qui reprennent ! Donc voici une suite déjantée (ou pas) !**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à vos adorables reviews (je n'ai pas énormément de temps, voir pas du tout !) mais je le ferai pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci encore de suivre mon histoire, je vous adore et vos commentaires comptent beaucoup à mes yeux !**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, les timides !**

**bahaha j'vous aime !**

* * *

"Lâchez-moi ! Agatha !"

Je sursaute et me réveille d'un coup. Les cris de Mrs. Hudson me parviennent d'en bas. Des voix d'hommes la masquent bientôt. Des voix à l'accent américains.

Merde.

Les americanos sont de retours.

Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers mon portable pour alerter la police lorsque l'on me barre la passage.

"Où est Sherlock Holmes ?"

Je suis tellement apeurée que je ne réponds rien.

Il m'empoigne par le coup et me soulève. Je cherche mon souffle.

"Je ... il ... est ... parti... lâ..lâchez-moi... s'il-vous ... vous ...plaît."

Il me laisse retomber au sol. Je respire frénétiquemment, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. J'entends les cris sourds de notre logeuse et aperçois un homme aussi baraqué que celui qui m'a fait mal la tirer vers le salon.

Je retiens un cri et regarde autour de moi, de plus en plus effrayée. Ces hommes sont armés.

"Qui c'est elle ?"

"J'sais pas. T'ES QUI ?"

"Agatha Holmes..."

"Une Holmes ? Parfait."

Un troisième homme s'approche de moi. Je me souviens l'avoir vu au domicile de Miss Adler.

Il m'attrape par les épaules et je sens bientôt mes pieds quitter le sol.

"Aaaah ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâ...chez ...moi !"

Il demande à un de ses compagnons de me ligoter à une chaise et me baillône. J'ai beau me débattre, rien n'y fait, il est plus fort.

Ils font de même avec une Mrs. Hudson paniquée. Puis nous attendons.

Au bout d'une heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je l'entends.

J'ai peur.

Puis mon parrain apparaît sur le seuil du salon.

S'en suit une conversation avec les étrangers, que je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Deux sortent de la pièce.

Puis Sherlock demande à ce que nous soyons détachées. Il le fait lui-même. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues glacées.

"Agatha ... je suis tellement désolé."

Ce sont les paroles qu'il me murmure avant de s'attaquer à l'homme.

Qui finit ligoté sur une chaise à son tour.

John rentre et aperçoit tout ça, puis Sherlock balance l'homme à travers la fenêtre. Je ne prononce pas un mot, prostrée dans un fauteuil.

Après, je me souviens seulement que Sherlock m'a portée et m'a recouchée.

Puis plus rien.

Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur. Cet homme ... il m'a serré le cou si fort. J'en ai encore mal. Mes épaules sont parsemées de bleus.

Je me blottis sous les couvertures, et m'endors avec la mélodie de Sherlock me parvenant du salon.

Les cours reprennent. Je n'ai pas envie de tisser de nouvelles relations. Seule une fille, Christie, reste avec moi. Nous ne parlons pas et ça nous convient parfaitement à toutes les deux.

Un jour, pourtant, elle m'adresse la parole.

"Je me demande pourquoi tu ne parles pas."

"J'en ai pas envie, c'est tout."

"Je comprends mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfinniment."

"Si."

Elle soupire.

"Bon ..."

"Non, excuse-moi. C'est juste que ... J'aime pas tisser des relations. C'est tout."

Elle sourit et c'est un peu comme ça que nous nous sommes rapprochées. Un projet d'exposé est demandé par la professeur d'Histoire, et nous tombons d'accord pour le faire ensemble.

Elle m'invite à dormir chez elle. Son père n'est jamais là et sa mère non plus, et ça ne lui manque pas. Elle ne sait même pas la chance qu'elle a.

Nous travaillons l'exposé ensemble, et nous passons ensuite un bon moment ensemble, à rire, à parler.

"Agatha, y a des rumeurs qui courent sur toi."

Je la regarde, intriguée.

"Comme quoi ?"

Elle serre les lèvres avant de répondre, comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

"Les gens laissent entendre que tu connaîtrais un agent secret."

J'explose de rire. D'un rire franc et vrai, sans aucun regret.

"J'imagine que c'est Jane qui a lancé cette rumeur ?"

"Oui, je crois."

"Tu veux savoir la vérité ?"

Christie hoche la tête.

"La vérité, c'est que c'est un garçon qui m'a juste fait une blague. Rien de plus."

Elle sourit et réponds qu'elle en était sûre.

Le lendemain matin, je quitte la maison de Christie, sans avoir vu ses parents.

Les rues de Londres sont bien agitées, aujourd'hui.

Je sors les clefs de ma poche et ouvre la porte du 221B. Je m'apprête à déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre lorsque je vois que quelqu'un est allongé sur mon lit. Je recule, nombre de questions me trottant dans la tête.

Je pose doucement mes sacs sur le sol, sans faire de bruit, puis quitte la pièce en refermant la porte délicatement.

John vient à ma rencontre, heureux de me voir. Est-il au courant qu'une femme, LA femme, dort dans ma chambre ?

"Agatha ! Comment vas-tu ? Et cette soirée avec Christina ?"

"Christie. Heu, John est-ce que c'est norm..."

"Raconte moi. Vous avez bien avancé dans votre exposé ?"

"Oui bien sûr ! Il est presque terminé. Mais je me demandais pourquoi ..."

Sherlock, la tête penchée vers la rue, se retourne d'un coup vers nous.

"Pourquoi une femme est allongée sur ton lit ?"

"Bah oui. Enfin, si c'est un arrangement, je ..."

"QUOI ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Mon parrain fait un signe de tête en direction de ma chambre.

"Va voir."

"Pas la peine."

Nos trois têtes se tournent automatiquement vers cette voix.

C'est là que je me rends compte que je suis dans un sale pétrin si elle me reconnaît.

Mais si, vous savez ! Cette petite escapade, quand j'ai suivi John et mon parrain jusqu'au domicile d'une prostituée haut de gamme.

Elle jette un regard à Sherlock, presque provoquant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer cette nuit ? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer.

Elle veut récupérer son portable. Comme elle n'est pas morte, ce qui ne paraît déranger personne, elle veut sa protection.

Je nécoute pas vraiment ce qu'ils disent, mais j'observe leurs gestes.

John semble plutôt gêné, moins surpris qu'autre chose. D'accord ...

Sherlock joue avec le feu. Il tente un code, puis regarde Irène, qui ne fait que le draguer.

On va pas se mentir, c'est quand même ce qu'ils font tous les deux.

Ils se draguent. ILS SE DRAGUENT.

Je reste là, abasourdie. Sherlock ne semble pas refuser les avances d'Irène.

Très bien. Si ça les amuse de jouer aux tourteraux, tans mieux pour eux. Moi, il faut que je cache à tout prix ma tête, de peur de devoir des explications à chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Je tourne le dos et me dirige vers l'escalier lorsqu'Irène minterpelle.

"Agatha Holmes ? C'est donc toi la petite protégée ?"

Je fais la moue et pivote vers elle. Apparemment, j'ai déjà une réputation. Mais que c'est parfait, dites moi !

"Heu ... Oui, c'est bien moi."

Elle plisse les yeux, comme si elle essayait de se concentrer ; je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle me reconnaisse.

"On ne se serait pas déjà vues quelque part ?"

John me lance un regard intrigué, mais Sherlock ne fait qu'esquisser un sourire. C'est bon, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.

"Non... Je ne crois pas. *changeant de sujet* John ! J'ai pleins de trucs à faire donc je vous laisse !"

"Mais nous sommes Samedi !"

J'aggrippe la rampe et me retourne vivement.

"Raison de plus, ne repoussons pas à demain ce qui peut être fait aujourd'hui ! Sur ce, à bientôt ! Je dors chez Christie !"

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça, mais il fallait absolument que je trouve un échappatoire pour ne plus jamais recroiser Irène Adler, pute haut de gamme s'il-vous-plaît.

Je traverse la ville pour retourner là où j'ai passé la nuit. Arrivée devant le domicile de Christie, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas prévenue, je réfléchis quelques instants. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Mais je ne veux quand même pas lui annoncer, toute feu toute flammes : "Christie, je suis désolée, mais tu dois m'héberger encore une nuit ! Pourquoi ? Ah ben c'est très simple : une fille de joie chicos est chez mon parrain, et le fait est qu'il enquête sur elle. Le problème ? J'ai suivi mon parrain et son colocataire, oui appelle le son petit ami si ça te chante, attends quoi ? Enfin bref, elle m'a déjà vue, et elle croit que je suis une autre fille sauf qu'elle n'est pas bête alors elle me reconnaîtra un moment ou un autre, ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose pour moi, donc je dois être partout sauf là où Madame est susceptible d'être, c'est-à-dire, oui, chez moi. Voilà maintenant tu sais tout, je peux entrer s'il-te-plaît Christie ?"

Je ne peux décidemment pas lui dire ça. Tant pis, je trouverai bien. Je gravis les marches de sa maison et sonne. Mais personne ne répond, alors je recommence.

Toujours rien. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle mon amie.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

"_Allô ?_"

"Christie ? C'est moi, Agatha ! Tu es où ?"

"_Hey ! Je suis chez ma tante. Pourquoi _"

Je soupire de rage tellement fort qu'elle l'entend.

"_Agatha ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? _"

"Rien, rien. Je te raconte Lundi ! Allez bisous."

"_Agatha ! Non attends ..._"

Je lui raccroche au nez et m'assieds sur les marches froides. Je pose mon menton sur mes mains et réfléchis. Que suis-je supposée faire, maintenant ? Dans les livres, les héroïnes ne passent pas une journée seule dans la rue, et dorment sur un banc dans un parc le soir venu.

Non.

Elles ont TOUJOURS une seconde option.

Je parcours mon répertoire téléphonique. John m'a demandé de configurer des numéros qui me seraient, d'après lui, utiles. "Au cas où, tu sais. On n'est jamais trop prudent".

C'est bien, parce que j'en ai vite fait le tour, de mon répertoire. John, Sherlock, Christie, Lestrade (ce qui, pour John, équivaut à la police. Sherlock a ajouté qu'en terme d'efficacité, c'était pas encore ça. Ce qui nous a valu un énième désaccord entre les deux colocataires), le fix de Mrs. Hudson, Martha, Rory, Jane, Chris (je devrais les supprimer, ceux-là), le faux numéro de William (et un de moins !) et Mycroft.

Je me vois mal demander à mes anciens amis de l'aide. Encore moins à Mycroft Holmes, que j'ai du voir deux fois dans ma vie.

Il reste donc Poivre et Sel.

Je ronchonne toute seule, ce qui me vaut un regard appuyé d'un passant.

Eh bien parfait ! J'irai chez Lestrade.

Je me lève et reprends mon sac. Tout en marchant, j'envoie un sms à notre inspecteur préféré, alias mon futur hébergeur.

* * *

Moi : Vous habitez où ?

Poivre & Sel (oui, je renomme mes contacts quand l'envie m'en prend) : Bonjour. Pourquoi cette question ?

Moi : Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir. Donc vous y répondez, à ma question ?

Poivre & Sel : Excuse-moi, mademoiselle, mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

Moi : Je vous l'ai dit ! Parce que j'ai besoin de connaître votre adresse. Vous le saurez assez vite, de toute manière. Pas la peine de devenir désagréable.

Poivre & Sel : Ce n'est pas moi qui suis ddésagréable, comme tu dis ! N'inverse pas les rôles.

Moi : D'accord, pardon, moi et ma conscience, on s'excuse. Vous pouvez me filer votre adresse s'il-vous-plaît monsieur l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard ?

Poivre & Sel : Ma conscience et moi. On se met toujours en dernier, quand on parle de soi.

Moi : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous amusez là ou quoi ? J'ai besoin d'informations cruciales à ma survie, et vous, vous me corrigez ? Allez plutôt corriger Anderson. Ce plouc a besoin qu'on lui remonte son Q.I.

Moi : Et puis d'abord, ma conscience fait partie de moi. Donc je la place en première ou en deuxième place, c'est comme je veux.

Poivre & Sel : J'habite dans le nord-ouest de Londres. 45 Portobello Road. (et ne parle pas comme ça de mes coéquipers)

Moi : Merci ! (je parle comme je veux de vos coéquipiers, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'ils sont complètement stupides ! Non mais je rêve !)

Poivre & Sel : Maintenant que je t'ai donné mon adresse personnelle, veux-tu bien m'indiquer la raison de cet harcèlement ?

Moi : Le mot magique.

Poivre & Sel : Agatha ! S'il-te-plaît, veux tu bien me dire pourquoi tu veux savoir où est-ce que je vis ?

Moi : Vous le saurez assez vite. Vous avez parlé d'adresse personnelle... Est-ce que je dois comprendre par là que vous posédez plusieurs maisons ?

Poivre & Sel : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Promets-moi de ne pas divulguer l'information que je viens de te donner.

Moi : Promis chef !

Poivre & Sel : Agatha ...

Moi : Ok je rigole, c'est juré.

Poivre & Sel : Agatha ?

Poivre & Sel : Agatha, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds plus ?

Poivre & Sel : AGATHA !

* * *

Je range mon portable dans ma poche et gravis les marches d'un autre domicile que le 221B Baker Street pour la seconde fois en une matinée. Je me balance d'avant, en arrière, hésite, puis appuie finalement sur la sonnette.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de la porte d'entrée, et une clef qui tourne dans la serrrure.

Puis la tête de mon nouvel ami apparaît.

"Salut !"

"C'est donc pour ça ..."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, bon..."

"Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?"

Je ne réponds pas et me pince les lèvres. Un silence s'installe.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce que tu fais ici, un samedi matin, où tu devrais être chez toi, au chaud."

"C'est justement parce qu'il faisait trop chaud que je ne suis plus chez moi. Et il fait froid dehors, je peux rentrer s'il-vous-plaît..."

"Non. Une explication : tu rentres. C'est le deal. Et ne t'avises pas de me mentir."

"Mais je vous promets de tout vous raconter quand je serais à l'intérieur, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains et les fesses sur un coussin ! ça fait presque une heure et demie que je suis dans les rues de Londres !"

"Et pourquoi ?"

J'affiche une mine renfrognée. Lestrade croise les bras, le dos adossé à la porte.

"Laissez-moi entrer et je vous dit tout."

Il soupire et s'écarte pour que je puisse passer.

"J'en ai marre de vous, les Holmes. Allez, entre."

"Merci !"

Je passe la porte et sens une odeur. Chaque maison a une odeur particulière, mais celle-là... Elle sent le chocolat chaud et le feu de cheminée.

"Votre femme est là ?"

"Non, elle est chez partie quelques jours chez une amie à elle. * voyant mon regard* Non, pas de commentaires."

Je lève les mains, comme pour me rendre.

"D'accord, d'accord... J'allais rien dire."

"Si. Sherlock possède la même expression quand il s'apprête à gâcher votre journée."

J'avance et pose mon sac contre le murs.

"Accroche ton manteau et ton écharpe ici ; je vais te chercher du chocolat chaud, assieds-toi sur le canapé en attendant."

"Heu.. Merci !"

Je m'assieds et observe la pièce. Pleins de choses me viennent à l'esprit. Poivre et Sel me rejoint et me tend une tasse, puis s'enfonce dans un fauteuil et sourit.

"Alors, maintenant, tu me racontes ce que tu fais ici, un samedi matin."

Je pose la tasse brûlante sur la table et acquiesce.

"D'accord."

* * *

**Review ?**

**Cathy :)**


End file.
